<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ATEEZ Oneshots by Ateez241018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688321">ATEEZ Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez241018/pseuds/Ateez241018'>Ateez241018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Smut, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez241018/pseuds/Ateez241018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be for my own amusement and fantasies. I'll think about taking requests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ATEEZ/ATEEZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. Seonghwa & Hongjoong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Top: Seonghwa<br/>Bottom: Hongjoong<br/>AU: Wolf<br/>Additional notes: mpreg, some fluffy smut???, birth <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Hongjoong groans loudly, rolling on his side. His mate is no where, the bed empty and sheets a mess. <em>Seonghwa definitely must have went on a morning patrol.</em></p><p>He does his best to sit up, he's 7 month old bump in the way. He gently rubs his bump and gets up, slowly waddling to the kitchen. He's dressed in some boxers and one of Seonghwa's long shirts.</p><p>The house is dark, some light perking through the dark curtains. The living room and the kitchen are neatly cleaned, the floor shining.</p><p>
  <em>He must have cleaned before he left for a patrol.</em>
</p><p>He waddles to the kitchen, looking through the cabinets to find some food for the cravings. Just as he was about to stand on his tippy toes he senses a presence. <em>His</em> mates presence to be exact.</p><p>"Joong? Baby?"</p><p>"Kitchen Hwa!"</p><p>His mate steps into the kitchen, his lean frame dressed in some sweatpants and a shirt, his blonde hair wet at the ends. His shirt hangs off of his shoulder, exposing their mating mark. He feels his wolf churn at the sight of his mate.</p><p>Seonghwa steps closer and wraps his arms around him as much he can, his bump in the way. He giggles into his chest and feels a kiss pressed on his forehead, Seonghwa's lips staying there for a bit.</p><p>"How are you feeling baby?" He whispers softly in his ear, his breath fanning over his neck.</p><p>"Fine, just hungry." He whispers back softly, clinging onto his mate.</p><p>"Want me to make you something?"</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>Seonghwa laughs, kissing his cheek softly and going to the fridge to find ingredients for food. Hongjoong sits down on the stool, making himself comfortable as much as he can. He watches Seonghwa cook, amazed by his mates cooking skills and speed. He couldn't cook to save his life. </p><p>Once Seonghwa is finished he places the plates on the table and cleans the counter. Hongjoong grabs the fork and stabs the meat, taking it in his mouth and savoring the taste. He  hums, feeling the pup kick. He rubs his bump gently, the pup still kicking.</p><p>"Hwaaa" He whines, wanting his mate.</p><p>"What baby?" Seonghwa stands next to him, his hand rubbing his back softly.</p><p>"She won't stop kicking." He whines again, the pup still kicking.</p><p>Seonghwa laughs, bending down a bit and placing his hand on his bump, the pup not stopping.</p><p>"Baby, you need to stop kicking mommy. He can't eat like this."</p><p>Seonghwa's words are like magic, the pup immediately stops kicking. He breathes through his nose, feeling like he can breathe again.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>"Yeah, better."</p><p>"Good, now finish eating, I can tell you want to nest in our baby's room."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Hongjoong continues to eat, Seonghwa watching him and eating his food, making sure the baby doesn't kick mate again. Once Hongjoong is finished he let's Seonghwa take the plates and utensils, cleaning them and placing them in the sink to dry.</p><p>He waddles upstairs to their baby's room, closing the door and sitting down in the nest dull of Seonghwas clothes. He sniffs the room, smelling his mates cinnamon scent in the arm, his own scent there but barely.</p><p>Hongjoong slowly lays down on his side, making himself comfortable. He takes off his clothes and tosses them on the chair next to him, feeling much more comfortable without them. He closes his eyes briefly and the next thing he knows he senses his mates scent.</p><p>Arms wrap around him, feeling Seonghwa press his chest to his back. Seonghwa noses along his scent glad, smothering him with his scent. He lets out a sigh, relaxing in his mates arms.<br/>He moans a little when his hand  passes by his cock, feeling extremely needy.</p><p>"Hwa-" He whines, feeling him grind against his backside.</p><p>"I know baby, let me help you."</p><p>He whines again, feeling extremely needy.</p><p>"Come on hips up, baby."</p><p>With Seonghwa's help, he lifts his hips up, taking off boxers. He sighs as the cool air hits his skin.<br/>Two fingers slip in his hole, close to touching his prostate. They slowly pump in and out, the pleasure tingling in his veins.</p><p>"Alpha~" He whines loudly, wanting his alpha.</p><p>"Soon baby, soon. I have to prep you first."</p><p>Third finger slips in and thrusts fast, his body close to cumming. He moans loudly, his body tensing.</p><p>"A-Alpha-"</p><p>"Just a little bit baby."</p><p>The fingers slip out and he whines at the emptiness, his hips rocking back. Slender fingers ran over his body, tracing the skin softly.</p><p>"I'll be gentle baby, okay?"</p><p>"Yes, Alpha."</p><p>Seonghwa presses his body against his, his cock slipping in with ease duo to the slick slipping out of him. He thrusts gently, hips rocking slowly. Despite the slow pace he felt pleasure running in his veins, his mind finally at peace.</p><p>"Alpha It feels so good!"</p><p>"I know baby, just let me take care of you."</p><p>He nods, feeling his alphas body even closer, his hips rocking a bit faster into him. Since he's sensitive from the prep he feels like he can come any moment.</p><p>"A-Alpha gonna cum soon... "</p><p>"Let it out baby. Come for Alpha."</p><p>Seonghwa reaches over and strokes him quickly, his body tensing. He feels the knot in stomach, his body preparing itself.</p><p>"Alpha please knot me."</p><p>"You want Alpha to knot you baby? To fill you up with my pups huh?"</p><p>"Yes please! Fill me up!"</p><p>"Whatever my baby wants he gets."</p><p>Seonghwa thrusts into Hongjoong a bit faster, still going slow because of the pregnancy and the sensitivity. He reaches over and strokes him quickly, watching him moan.</p><p>"G-gonna cum-"</p><p>"Together baby."</p><p>He thrusts faster into him and feels his knot burst, the knot snugly fitting inside his mates hole. He watches Hongjoong falling apart, his moans echoing through the room. He sees strings of white leaking out meaning his mate finally came.</p><p>He gently bites on their mating mark, Hongjoongs body still sensitive from the orgasm.</p><p>"Are you with me, baby?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Good." Seonghwa kisses his neck softly, his body feeling warm and cozy.</p><p>They stay like that for a while, both connected, physically and emotionally. Their bodies running with excitement. Hearts in peace.</p><p>Hongjoong waddles through the living room, his 9 month old bump in the way. He's ready to pop any day now, with Seonghwa constantly checking on him to make sure something doesn't happen when their pup is born.</p><p>Just as he was about to sit down he feels wet, his body screaming in pain. He than realizes what's going on.</p><p>"SEONGHWA!" He screams for his alphas name, knowing he will feel the pain from his mate.</p><p>Footsteps rush in, Seonghwa's cinnamon scent wrapping around him. "Joong baby, what's wrong?" He kneels down in front him, thumbs rubbing softly on his knees.</p><p>"M-My water broke-FUCK"</p><p>"Stay calm okay? Let me call the mid wife."</p><p>Seonghwa grabs his phone from his pocket and calls the mid wife, explaining the situation and how Hongjoong's contractions are going. He hangs up and gently picks his mate up, carrying him outside to the packs medic house.</p><p>He runs in and sets him down on the bed, taking his clothes off and placing a blanket over his lower half.</p><p>"Just a little bit, baby. The mid wife will be here soon."He strokes his cheekbones softly, knowing the love of his life is in pain but the fact that he's in labor and that their daughter is arriving.</p><p>The mid wife arrives shortly, apologizing for arriving late. Seonghwa quickly dismisses her apology, telling her to prepare for birth. She dies as told, setting everything she needs.</p><p>"Okay, Hongjoong, how are the contractions going?"</p><p>"5 to 10 minutes...."</p><p>"I'm going to check how much dialted you are, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."She goes under the blanket and checks.</p><p>"8 cm, just a bit more and you'll be able to push."</p><p>He nods tiredly. <em>Okay 2 cm to go.</em></p><p>Seonghwa grabs his hand gently and squeezes it. He squeezes back as much as he can, the pain distracting him from doing anything.</p><p>"Okay, you're at 10 cm now, push Hongjoong."</p><p>He pushes as hard as he can, feeling the baby slowly going out. He pushes once again after she tells him to and stops to take deep breathes.</p><p>"Just a little bit more Joong and our princess will be here."</p><p>He pushes again, feeling her head coming out."Oh my God!!!!" He takes deep breathes, her head only out.</p><p>"I can see the head! Push Hongjoong!"</p><p>He pushes harder, her head slipping out bur not her shoulders.</p><p>"Okay deep breathes Hongjoong, just a bit more and she's out."He nods at her words, doing as told. He give her a nod and starts to push again, the babys shoulders slipping out.</p><p>"Congratulations! It's a girl!"</p><p>He smiles widely. He looks over at Seonghwa and sees him smiling as well, some tears in his eyes.</p><p>The mid wife cleans her off and let's Seonghwa cut the Cord and placing the baby on his chest, a blue blanket wrapped around her.</p><p>He kisses her forehead softly, a noticing the resemblance between him and Seonghwa. She got more of Seonghwas resemblance than his, everything on her screaming Seonghwa.</p><p>He looks up at him and smiles, allowing him to lean in closer. "She's like an exact copy of you." Seonghwa laughs, agreeing with his mates statement.</p><p>The mid wife, however, has to interrupt them. "I apologize Alpha, I have to write down the details."</p><p>Seonghwa dismisses her and let's her do what she needs to do.</p><p>"Name?"</p><p>"Park Soomin."</p><p>"Gender?"</p><p>"Girl."</p><p>"Rank?"</p><p>"Alpha."</p><p>"Mate?"</p><p>"Unknown."</p><p>"Parents?"</p><p>"Park Seonghwa and Park Hongjoong."</p><p>"That's everything, Alpha." She bows and leaves the room, the couple staring at their own bundle of joy.</p><p>"Welcome to the world,</p><p>Park Soomin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. San & Wooyoung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Top:</b> San<br/><b>Bottom:</b> Wooyoung<br/><b>AU:</b> Established relationship, sugar daddy<br/><b>Summary:</b> Sugar daddy San loves his sugar baby and boyfriend Wooyoung a little way too much.<br/><b>Warnings/triggers:</b> smut, dirty talk, San showering Wooyoung with love, this is F I L T H</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>"Agh fuck San! Harder please!" Hearing his lovers pleas San goes even harder and grips his hips tightly.</p><p>"Fuck, so tight for me baby, aren't you?" Wooyoung's moans get even louder at his words, his body twitching from pleasure.</p><p>"Y-Yes! Fuck! Only for you daddy!"</p><p>"Such a good boy, always pleasing his daddy." San speeds up and thrusts his hips even faster, moaning as the hole around him tightens around his cock.</p><p>"I-Im gonna cum!" Wooyoung almost screams from the pleasure running in his veins, his cock twitching and leaking pre-cum on his stomach.</p><p>"Come for daddy, whore." San moves faster and grabs his cock, jerking him off as fast as possible.</p><p>Wooyoung screams loudly, coming messily and his cum spilling in his chest and stomach. San thrusts a few more times and cums inside him, hips stuttering as he empties himself inside Wooyoung.</p><p>San lays himself down and places Wooyoung on top of himself while still connected. Wooyoung places his hands on his shoulders and starts to move up and down bouncing on his cock. San thrusts up a few times, hips meeting his and close to cumming again.</p><p>"F-fuck San you're so deep and big."</p><p>"Only for you baby, only you get to feel my cock inside your little tight hole."</p><p>Wooyoung moans at the dirty words coming out of his lovers mouth, his cock twitching. San lowers him on top and grabs his hips tightly, pounding fast into him as he feels his lover is close.</p><p>" You gonna cum for me baby? Milk my cock, huh? Feel stuffed for days so you can't even remember your own name?"</p><p>"Y-Yes! Fuck yes! I want to feel your cock inside me all day."</p><p>"Cum than you cockslut."</p><p>San pounds into him and strokes his cock quickly, his body spamming as he cums all over his boyfriends chest and stomach. San thrusts a few more times and cums inside him, watching the cum drip out of his pretty pink hole. He moans at the sight and feels himself harden again, flipping them over and placing Wooyoung on all fours, his ass high up in the air and his hole exposed, cum still dripping out of him.</p><p>San immediately slides in and starts thrusting hard, his cock hitting Wooyoung's prostate continuously. Wooyoung moans loudly, stroking his cock quickly as Sans hard thrusts make him reach his peak even faster, his hole tightening around Sans cock as they both come together, their bodies sweaty and hot as the pleasure still runs in their veins.</p><p>"Woo baby-"</p><p>"Sannie please."</p><p>"You asked for it."</p><p>As the night falls down, the two lovers continue their passionate dance, whispers of love dancing on their tongues.</p><p>San lays down behind Wooyoung, still connected, and draps an arm around his stomach, gently rubbing the sift skin.</p><p>"You feeling good love?"</p><p>"Yeah, both me and the baby are."</p><p>San smiles and presses soft kisses over his back, spine and the back of neck, Wooyoung giggling and lightly pinching Sans arm.</p><p>"Good, that means I did my job well."</p><p>Wooyoung hums, sighing softly when San rubs his stomach gently, tracing the skin on his small baby bump.</p><p>"I can't wait to found out what we are having." San comments behind him, his voice muffled because of Wooyoung's shoulder.</p><p>"I can't either, but first, you marry me idiot."</p><p>San laughs, the sound vibrating deep in his chest."Of course baby, don't worry your pretty head about it." Wooyoung frowns, not liking the statement.</p><p>San laughs again, nuzzling his head into Wooyoung's shoulder, pressing soft kisses on the soft skin. "Sleep baby, we're having a sleep-in all day tomorrow."</p><p>Wooyoung nods and closes his eyes, his body relaxing and feeling the cock inside him moving as San adjusts himself behind him.</p><p>"Love you Sannie."</p><p>"Love you too Youngie."</p><p>Both lovers close their eyes and let sleep consume them, bodies relaxing while becoming one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. San & Wooyoung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Top</b>: San<br/><b>Bottom</b>: Wooyoung<br/><b>AU</b>: None<br/><b>Prompt:</b><br/>Subs getting needy and desperate just from the thought of their dom's cock filling them up and completely ruining them.</p><p>Credit to ur_my_dumb_toy on Instagram for the idea<br/><b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b></p><p>"Sannie~" Wooyoung whines loudly, hands desperately grabbing onto the broad shoulders, his hips rutting against the older males pelvis.</p><p>"What baby?" San thrusts up his hips a little, watching the younger male whine in desperation.</p><p>Wooyoung moans loudly, hips stuttering as he tries to get better friction, his member fully hard and leaking pre-cum."Fuck me please. I want your cock inside me."</p><p>"Be more specific Baby, tell Daddy what you want him to do." San bites on his earlobe gently, thrusting his hips into Wooyoung's.</p><p>"P-Please fill me with your big cock, I want your cum Inside me." Wooyoung leans his head on Sans shoulder, desperately grinding against blondes hard on."I want you to ruin me. Make me your toy and ruin me until I can't remember my own name."<br/>San moans lowly at that, ideas appearing in his head and making him even harder.</p><p>"Strip and get on all fours." San says lowly, removing the male from his lap and watching him take his clothes off and carelessly throwing them on the floor. Wooyoung gets on all fours, resting his weight on his elbows and ass up high in the air, his hole twitching from excitement.</p><p>San removes his clothes one by one, slowly teasing the male and watching him moan as more and more skin gets exposed. Wooyoung moans at the sight of his cock, standing tall and proud and leaking pre-cum.</p><p>San gets closer to him and strokes his rim gently, watching the hole twitching. Wooyoung moans under him, the slight touch turning him on even more.</p><p>"P-Please fuck me Daddy, I want your cock inside my tight hole."</p><p>"Patience Baby, Daddy has to stretch you out for his cock. Be a good slut and wait."</p><p>Wooyoung moans at that, his hole twitching and ready for the male's fingers. Knowing how well Sans fingers can fuck him, he spreads his asscheeks and pushes his ass back, the slender fingers entering him and stretching him out. He moans loudly as San pumps his fingers, his thumb stroking his rim ever so slightly.</p><p>"D-Daddy-"</p><p>"Be a good boy and cum Youngie."</p><p>He cries out from pleasure and feels himself spray the sheets, the fingers still pumping into him. He pushes his hips back, desparate for more friction.</p><p>"D-Daddy more please. I want your thick cock inside me."</p><p>San growls at that, the deep sound from the older males chest sending shivers down his spine.</p><p>"You're that desperate for my cock huh? Want me to fill you up? Fill you up until your tight little hole is full of my cum?"</p><p>"Y-Yes please! Ruin me!"</p><p>"Be careful what you wish for Wooyoung."</p><p>San slides his cock in, giving the male time to adjust and thrusting into him in a fast pace. He groans at the tighteness and pounds into him, the younger males moans driving him crazy.</p><p>"You're so fucking tight Baby, I could fuck you all day and night and you'll still be this fucking tight."</p><p>"F-For Daddy o-only! Fuck harder please!"</p><p>San speeds up his thrusts and grips his hips tightly, most likely leaving bruises but he doesn't care. All that matters right now is fucking his little toy until he cums.</p><p>"D-Daddy I'm so close!"</p><p>"Are you Baby? Wanna cum for Daddy?"</p><p>"Y-yes please let me cum Daddy! I want Daddy's cum Inside me."</p><p>"Than cum you slut."</p><p>San pounds into him in a animalistic pace, the younger make gripping the sheets tightly and spraying the them, his cum everywhere. San keeps thrusting into him, desperately trying to reach his peak. He thrusts a few more times and cums inside him, hips stuttering as he empties himself into the younger male.</p><p>"Daddy, I'm so full~"</p><p>"I know you are Baby, you're gonna get filled up even more. Now open your mouth and suck Daddy's cock." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4. Seonghwa & Hongjoong + Jongho & Yeosang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a part of a role-play a friend and I did on Instagram lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No! Let go of me! Seonghwa!"</p><p>"Shut it!" the man puts his hand over his mouth with a cloth and within few seconds he feels himself slipping into the darkness.</p><p>"Finally. Now get the other one, "</p><p>"Yes sir. "</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"Joong? Baby! Where are you?!"</p><p>"Hwa what's wrong?"</p><p>Soomin peeks around the corner with a concerned gaze, watching her older brother walk around the hallway like a crazy person.</p><p>"What happened Hwa?!"</p><p>"Hongjoong disappeared, I can't find him anywhere."</p><p>"What? Did he tell you why?"</p><p>"No he didn't. He was in my office like usual."</p><p>"Noona! Hyung!"</p><p>Seonghwa and Soomin turn around to meet with a panting Jongho, the youngest looked scared and concerned.</p><p>"What is It Jongho?"</p><p>"Yeosang's gone. I can't find him anywhere."</p><p>"That's strange."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Hongjoong disappeared too." Seonghwa said.</p><p>The youngest looks over them.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"We don't know."</p><p>"Hyung I think we should go and look for them."</p><p>"And that we will Jongho."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hongjoong opens his eyes and rubs his eyes tiredly, getting up slowly and scanning the room he is in.</p><p>He quickly gets up once he realizes he's in the same room as before.</p><p>"No, no, no, no. Not again."</p><p>"Yes again."</p><p>He looks up and meets the gaze of the man who kept him in here for his entire life.</p><p>"Good to see you again Hongjoong. I see your freedom didn't last long."</p><p>"Explain everything, right fucking now Cauis."</p><p>"I don't think I have to Hongjoong, you know the reason why you are here."</p><p>
  <em>Sadly I do. I can't let it happen.</em>
</p><p>Hongjoong glares at him, not caring if the man in front of him could knock him out any second.</p><p>"Your buddy, however, still hasn't woken up."</p><p>"W-Wha-"</p><p>"Yeosang right?"</p><p>Hongjoong growls, standing up from the bed and going to the man in front of him. If it wasn't for the iron bars in front of him he would've killed him in a instant.</p><p>"You BETTER STAY away from him Cauis."</p><p>"Don't worry about that mutt, you're my priority right now."</p><p>"Don't you dare call him that!"</p><p>"I'll do as I please. For now, rest. So that child in you can be finally born."</p><p>"W-what? What child?!"</p><p>"The child that you're pregnant with you stupid little boy."</p><p>Hongjoong steps back from the iron bars and backs himself into the wall, sliding down the concrete and repeating no multiple times.</p><p>Cauis leaves with a wide smirk, humming a soft tune.</p><p>
  <em>N-No. It c-can't be. I'm.......... Pregnant?</em>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Hwa! I found them"</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>Soomin nods and points to the computer screen, pointing to two green dots.</p><p>"Okay let's go than."</p><p>In fact it took them a week to get there....</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>With overtime Hongjoong learned to accept he's pregnant with a baby, <em>his </em>baby.</p><p>
  <em>Isn't it Seonghwa's too?</em>
</p><p>Yeosang has been talking to him every second, minute, hour, day to keep him less stressed and focused on the baby.</p><p>He had a regular check up, with Cauis present on every one of them.</p><p>In fact he was a month pregnant, ready to pop any moment.</p><p>The moment that scares him and sends chills to his bones.</p><p>He makes himself comfortable on the bed and strokes his big bump softly, feeling the baby kick every time he caressed the skin.</p><p>Not even a day later his water broke, his nightmare coming to life.</p><p>"Hongjoong calm down!" Yeosang appears in his vision and strokes his hair softly, mumbling sweet phrases to calm him down.</p><p>"Please calm down Joong or it'll hurt the baby."</p><p>He immediately stops after he's baby is mentioned.</p><p>"I'll take off your pants now okay?"</p><p>Hongjoong looks at him and nods, groaning as the contractions get worse by each second.</p><p>Yeosang works quickly and takes his pants off, setting them on the floor and spreading his legs wide and checking him.</p><p>"Okay when you feel like pushing push."</p><p>Hs nods and breathes deeply through his nose, exhaling the air and pushing.</p><p>Yeosangs stops him for a bit and tells him to push again, the older male doing as told and breathing heavily as he pushes his baby into the cold, cruel and mercifulles world.</p><p>Yeosang grabs a towel and prepares, telling him to push again and he does that, feeling the baby slip out of him and into Yeosang's hands. The younger male quickly wraps up the newborn and places it on his chest.</p><p>"It's a girl, Joong."</p><p>Hongjoong looks down at the beautiful creature he just gave birth to.</p><p>"She...... She looks so much like Seonghwa."</p><p>"She'll be a daddy's girl for sure."</p><p>"That she will."</p><p>Both males turn their heads and see Cauis standing there with a doctor and a nurse.</p><p>The older man opens the door and lets the nurse walk in, her taking the baby from Hongjoong and walking out of the cell.</p><p>"No, give her back to me Cauis!"</p><p>"We'll see about that." Cauis looks at the doctor and gestures him to get in.</p><p>"Mutt boy, get back to your cell. Now."</p><p>Yeosang quickly nods and squeezes Hongjoong's hand before walking out and going back to his cell as ordered.</p><p>The doctor cleans up Hongjoong and stitches him and helps him puts his pants back. Once he's finished he bows down and walks out of the cell.</p><p>"That baby is mine now."</p><p>Cauis closes the door and locks it before walking away with the doctor.</p><p>Hongjoong sits up and looks at his now flat stomach.</p><p>"M-My baby.... My Sooyoung...."</p><p>He sat there, on his bed, staring blankly at the wall and silently crying. Those silent cries soon turn into loud cries, the pain, exhaustion, the numbness, the emptiness melting into one giant mess of emotions.</p><p>Hongjoong sobs loudly, pulling at his hair harshly, not caring if he rips his own red hair out. He just wants his baby girl back.</p><p>He didn't know how long he sat there, staring blankly into empty space and sobbing loudly, he didn't know how many seconds, minutes, hours, days passed.</p><p>But than.......<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>His lucky star came to him.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Couple of hours later......</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hongjoong! Yeosang!"</p><p>"Jongho!" He hears Yeosang getting up and gripping the iron bars, desperately trying to reach to his lover.</p><p>"Yeosang!" He hears keys jiggling into a lock and the door opening, the two males running to each other and embracing one another, mumbling soft I love yous and don't leaves mes.</p><p>He hears his own door opening, the familiar footsteps stepping into his cell and running to him, embracing him into a hug he lives so much.</p><p>Hongjoong opens his eyes and looks at the familiar human in front of him, staring deeply into his lovers eyes and breaking down again, his face buried into the broad chest he left scratches and marks on, the chest that he kissed every night before they fell asleep into a deep slumber.</p><p>"S-S-S-"</p><p>"It's okay baby, it's okay. Take your time." The older male strokes his hair softly and mumbles sweet phrases into his ear.</p><p>"T-T-they took her away from me...."</p><p>"Who baby?" Seonghwa kisses his head softly and keeps the younger male close to his chest.</p><p>"M-My baby Sooyoung.... My baby girl..... Our daughter...."</p><p>Soon Soomin comes back with a baby in her arms, softly cooing to the newborn and stroking her head softly.</p><p>"Here she is."</p><p>She walks in the cell and gently lays her down in Hongjoong's arms and kissing his head softly before stepping out to give them privacy.</p><p>Hongjoong holds her in his arms gently like she's a hourglass, afraid she'll break any moment.</p><p>He looks up and stares into Seonghwa's eyes, the older male looking confused.</p><p>"She..."</p><p>"She's ours. I think. I don't know who's the father."</p><p>"Do you want to take a DNA test? Just for us three."</p><p>Hongjoong nods and strokes Sooyoung's short fur softly, the little fox moving her tail a little and snuggling into Hongjoong's chest as much as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5. San & Seonghwa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a possible part of my Sanhwa book on Wattpad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>As always this book is rated mature, so there is:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Smut</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Praise + kink</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Some light Sir kink</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Cheesy writing/</b>
  <b>sex</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>Once San finished working he turns off his computer and grabs his jacket, he puts it on and grabs his keys and heads outside though the long hallways.</p><p>Despite it being almost 2 AM there were still people working, possibly his coworkers staying behind to fuck or something knowing them.</p><p>San snorts at the thought and fixes his glasses, playing with the keys and walking out of the building.</p><p>He closes the door and turns around to meet Seonghwa's eyes, the tall blonde male shifting nervously and avoiding his gaze.</p><p>"Seonghwa? What are you doing here?"</p><p>The mentioned male lifted his head up and smiled almost shyly. "I, uh, wanted to see you."</p><p>San smiles softly and shakes his head and goes to him, lifting his hand up and placing it lightly on his cheek.</p><p>"What for love?"</p><p>"I, uh, just wanted to thank you for the other day." Seonghwa feels his cheeks warm up at the contact, the older male standing too close to him.</p><p>"There's no need Hwa, I did what I had to.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No buts Park, no more talk about this okay?"</p><p>Seonghwa sighs softly and nods. San takes his hand off his cheek and grabs his hand gently, leading him to his car and letting the male get in. San gets in the driver's seat and buckles his seat belt, rolling up the windows and turning the engine on. He sees Seonghwa shivering from the corner of his eye and turns on the heater, he takes off his jacket and places it over Seonghwa's shoulders, the younger blushing and mumbling a soft thank you.</p><p>Once the car is heated up San starts driving and switches the wheel with one hand, the other hand resting gently on Seonghwa's thigh.</p><p>Seonghwa blushes at the contact, San's soft hand was gently tapping on his clothed thigh, the older male occasionally stroking the clothed thigh.</p><p>After a couple of turns they arrive in front of large apartment complex which had a small garden in the front and a big fountain.</p><p>San parks into the parking lot and turns the engine off, he takes off his seat belt and gets out of the car, Seonghwa doing the same and closing the car door.</p><p>Once San locks the car and grabs his bag from the back they head inside the building and into the elevator. San presses the button and watches the door close as the elevator starts to move up.</p><p>Once the elevator stops, they both step out and Seonghwa follows San through the lightly dimmed hallways.</p><p>San grabs the keys from his jacket pocket and unlocks the front door.</p><p>"After you love."</p><p>Seonghwa blushes softly and steps in, flicking the light switch on and watching San close the door and locking it.</p><p>"Make yourself comfortable, I'll put something to eat."</p><p>Seonghwa nods and sits down on the big velvet couch, he leans into the fluffy surface and makes himself comfortable.</p><p>San pushes his sleeves up and unbottons couple of the buttons leaving half of his chest exposed.</p><p>He quickly makes something simple and easy for their stomachs and brings it into the loving room and sets it on the coffee table along with two cups of fruity soda.</p><p>They both sat in silence and ate, the sounds of forks and knives cackling against one another.</p><p>After a while they both finish eating. San gets up grabbing the plates and heads to the kitchen to wash them.</p><p>In a few minutes he cleans them and puts them in the dish washer to let them dry.</p><p>He washes his hands along the way and dries them off with a towel. He sets the towel on the counter and goes back to the living room.</p><p>Once San is back in the living room he sits down on the couch and makes himself comfortable.</p><p>"How are you feeling Hwa?"</p><p>"Good? I can sleep peacefully now."</p><p>"Good. That means I did my job right."</p><p>"Yeah, you did."</p><p>San chuckles and leans his head on the couch. A soft meow catches their attention, San turns his head around and smiles softly."Come here baby."</p><p>The cat looks at him and goes to him jumping on his legs and making herself comfortable on his lap. San smiles and strokes her fur softly, the cat purring softly and swaying her tail happily.</p><p>"What's her name?" Seonghwa asks softly.</p><p>San smiles and scratches behind her ear softly and looks up at him."Byeol."</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles and shakes his head."You sure you didn't name her after me?"</p><p>San shrugs his shoulders and smiles playfully."Maybe, maybe not."</p><p>Byeol meows softly and looks up at the blonde male, she stretches out and licks his hand softly. Seonghwa giggles and pats her head softly.</p><p>San watches the two fondly and lets them play around. He scratches her back gently and plays with her fur, the cat purring loudly and enjoying the attention from her owner.</p><p>After a few hours of playing with  Byeol, San takes her to her room after she falls asleep. He covers her with a light blanket and kisses her head softly and closes the door to her room and goes back to the living room.</p><p>"Wanna stay the night? It's late and I don't want anything to happen to you."</p><p>"I don't mind."</p><p>San nods and ruffles his hair softly."Okay you can sleep in my room than. It's cold in the guest room and I don't need you freezing to death."</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles and follows the older male into his room. San lets him in and closes the door. He goes to his walk-in closet and pulls out a clean shirt and pants. He closes the closet doors and goes back and hands him the clothes.</p><p>"Here you go. You can shower and change into these. If you get cold tell me and I'll turn on the heater."</p><p>Seonghwa nods and takes the clothes with him going to the bathroom and closing the door. He trusts the male to not make any unwanted moves on him.</p><p>While Seonghwa showers, San quickly changes into comfortable clothes and grabs his suit from the bed and knocks on the door.</p><p>"Hwa?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Can I get in?"</p><p>"Yes you can." Seonghwa pulls the shower curtain and continues showering.</p><p>San walks in and goes to the washing machine, he takes Seonghwa's suit and puts in with his. He turns on the washing machine and quickly brushes his teeth and walks out of the bathroom closing the door.</p><p>San lets the younger male shower and changes into comfy clothes to sleep in. He gets under covers and grabs his phone from the nightstand and scrolls through social media.</p><p>Once Seonghwa is done showering he changes into the clean clothes San gave him. He grabs a hair dryer and dries his wet hair. When his hair is dry he grabs a hair brush and brushes out the curly locks.</p><p>Seonghwa walks out of the bathroom and sees San in the bed, under the covers, with his shirt open exposing the smooth tan skin and chest. He gulps a little and gets under the covers beside the older male and lays down on his side showing him his back.</p><p>"Night Hwa."</p><p>"Night Sannie."</p><p>With final goodnights said, San turns off the bedside lamp, the room now pitch black. San can still make out Seonghwa's shadow, the rise and fall of his shoulders indicating that the younger male is sleeping.</p><p>The only source of the light in the large room was the moon shining through the black see through curtains. San swore the light shone on Seonghwa, the lighting casting a beautiful glow on him. San can see the small flutters of Seonghwas eyelashes, the rise and fall of his shoulders going in a slow and calming way.</p><p>San turns off his phone and sets it down on the nightstand, he pulls the covers more over himself and Seonghwa and gently rests his on the pillow beside the younger, he places an arm over his hip and lets it stay here. After a few minutes of staying still San feels himself get tired, his eyes closing on their own and falling asleep to Seonghwa's calm breathing.</p><p>San is the first one to wake up in the morning, his eyes slowly opening and registering that there's a warm body next to him. He lets his eyes open and lifts up his arm, gently placing his hand on the youngers cheek and stroking it gently.</p><p>The morning sun shines brightly through the black see through curtains, casting a beautiful glow around the two males. The sun reaches out forward and places itself on Seonghwa's skin, the flutter of his eyelashes so soft and beautiful that San can't help but leave a small kiss on each eyelash.</p><p>Seonghwa's eyes gently flutter open, his sleepy gaze locking with San's soft gaze. He smiles softly and reaches his hand out, placing on San's that's still on his cheek and leaving a small kiss on his palm. San's smile widens and he reaches out forward, leaving a small and gentle kiss on Seonghwa's forehead.</p><p>The younger male releases a huff of approval and rests his head on San's chest, the older placing his hand on his head and gently running his fingers through the soft locks.</p><p>Seonghwa lets him and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling and almost falling asleep again. However, San doesn't let him, he pokes his side gently every now and than, not letting him sleep but slightly doz off.</p><p>"Sannie?"</p><p>"Yes love?" San looks down at him and kisses his head softly.</p><p>Seonghwa raises his head up and rests his chin on his chest, the small flutters of his eyelashes going up and down beautifully slow.</p><p>"Make love to me."</p><p>San reaches out and places his hand gently on the youngers cheek, letting it stay there and let his thumb gently stroke Seonghwa's cheekbone.</p><p>"Are you sure baby?" Seonghwa gives him a small nod.</p><p>"Okay, a few rules than. Tell me when it hurts and how bad it is."</p><p>"Okay. Can we have a safe word than?"</p><p>"Yes we can baby. Any suggestions?"</p><p>"Ummm... Purple?"</p><p>San chuckles and nods."Purple it is."</p><p>He gently lays the younger on his back and kisses his cheek softly, Seonghwa kissing his cheek back and watching him move. Every time San moved, he moved with elegance and sharpness. He moved like he's dancing, creating his own masterpiece.</p><p>San grabs the small bottle of lube and sets it down on the sheets next to him. He reaches out and unbottons the youngers shirt, gently sliding it off his shoulders and placing it next to him. San leaves down and leaves soft kisses over the smooth milky skin, creating small hickeys and kissing them gently.</p><p>Seonghwa watches San admire his body, feeling proud of what he accomplished. His workouts turned to be useful, with healthy food and daily workouts and exercises he glowed up drastically and beautifully.</p><p>San leaves a small trail of kisses from his lower tummy to his collarbones, finally looking up at him with the softest gaze ever and capturing his lips into a sweet kiss.</p><p>The couple lazily make out, gently biting each other's lips and leaving soft pecks every now and than. After a few more minutes of making out San decides to speed up the things a little. He reaches down and places his hands on Seonghwa's thigh, looking up at him and asking for his permission. Seonghwa gives a small nod and San smiles softly, pecking his chest softly and gently taking off is pants and placing them next to his shirt.</p><p>"Can I remove your underwear as well?"</p><p>"Only if you remove yours."</p><p>San chuckles and nods, stripping off his shirt and tossing it beside him. Seonghwa sits up and places his hands on the older males shoulders and stroking the smooth tan skin softly. He leaves down and kisses the skin softly, creating small hickeys and kissing them gently. After a bit he pulls back and helps him remove his pants and underwear and tossing their clothing on the floor not caring if they get dirty.</p><p>Seonghwa lays back down in his back and watches as gets on top of him, grabbing his legs gently and placing them over his shoulders. He leaves small kisses on each thigh, gently stroking the skin and muttering praises of how beautiful and stunning he looks under him. San looks at him with a soft gaze and leans down, gently kissing him and stroking the skin softly.</p><p>"I'll stretch you out first okay? Tell me if it hurts." Seonghwa gives him a small nod and San reaches out grabbing the small bottle of lube and squirting it on his fingers.</p><p>San gently spreads his legs wide and set them down, fixing their position and making him feel comfortable. He traces his rim lightly and slowly pushes one finger in, genty pumping it and watching his expressions change.</p><p>Seonghwa lets out a small whimper but than releases a soft moan as San pumps his finger gently, speeding up a bit and adding a second finger. He soon adds a third and fourth finger and pumps them faster, hitting the bundle of nerves.</p><p>Seonghwa grips the sheets tightly, arching his back a little and moaning loudly. He feels the familiar warm feeling happening in his gut, the urge to release.</p><p>"Sannie g-gonna come."</p><p>"You can come baby."</p><p>He lets out a loud moan, coming over himself and the sheets. San grabs his shirt and cleans him up, tossing the now dirty shirt and kissing his chest softly.</p><p>"You did well love."</p><p>San smiles softly and pecks his cheek softly, grabbing the bottle again and squirting a large amount on his member.</p><p>"I'll be gentle baby, I promise." Seonghwa nods and watches him softly.</p><p>San grabs his legs by his thighs and places them gently on his shoulders, slowly sliding in and stopping now and than.</p><p>"Are you okay love?" San reaches out, stroking Seonghwa's cheek softly and watching the younger male with a fond gaze. After a few minutes Seonghwa nods and moves his hips a little.</p><p>San nods and slowly thrusts into him, grabbing his hands and placing them beside his head, he intertwines their fingers together and squeezes his hands softly, Seonghwa returning the squeeze and moaning lowly as San slowly speeds up his thrusts.</p><p>"Fuck you're so beautiful like this Seonghwa. All pretty and fucked out, just for me."</p><p>Seonghwa moans loudly, his cock dripping with precum and dropping onto the sheets.</p><p>San eventually speeds up his thrusts, his hips snapping into the back of Seonghwa's thighs, leaving small but visible red marks.</p><p>Seonghwa throws his head back on the pillow, his nails leaving angry red lines and crescent moons into Sans back, enjoying the feeling as the older males cock drives him onto cloud 9.</p><p>Seonghwa feels the familiar feeling coil in his gut, his body shaking a little as he gets closer and closer to his second orgasm.</p><p>"S-Sannie."</p><p>"Come for me love."</p><p>With those words said, Seonghwa falls apart, his body shaking as he comes hard, his cock spilling over his and San's chest and stomach. Seonghwa lays there, watching San fuck into him in a fast pace, the older male letting out a low sexy groan and spilling his warm liquid into him. Seonghwa moans from the sensitivity as San gently thrusts into him again, stroking his hip bones softly as they both come down from their highs.</p><p>They both breathe heavily, hearts pumping and adrenalin rushing through their veins.</p><p>San leaves down and captures his lips into a soft kiss, cupping his cheeks and staying still. Seonghwa lets him and kisses back softly, savoring the taste of San's lips on his own.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too love."</p><p>San lays down on his back and pulls Seonghwa close to him, the younger male resting his head on his chest and tracing the skin softly, watching the sunset wake up and raising high in the air, pink clouds surround the beautiful mix of the red, orange and yellow sky. The glow is now brighter, shinier and fuller.</p><p>"I love you so much Park Seonghwa."</p><p>"I love you too Choi San."</p><p>Both lovers look at each other and smile softly leaning in and kissing passionately, their hearts beating as the whispers of soft i love yous hang in the air.</p><p>
  <b>[F I N I S H E D]</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6. Jongho & Yeosang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written by a friend on mine but she doesn't have a AO3 account.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Yeosang walks down the wide empty quiet halls of the mental asylum heading to his patients room, he can hear his heartbeat racing in his ears as his steps get closer to the door of his patients room.</p><p> </p><p>It was a late night and he was working a night shift, ten-thirty at night and all the patients have been sent to sleep but this particular patient never sleeps at night so he is forced to sleep with an injection that makes him sleep. This should've been done hours earlier but Yeosang didn't have it and he had to wait to get it to give it to his patient.</p><p>His footsteps were auditable down the empty hallways. Has he gets even closer to the patients room, in the small glass window on the door he can see his patient sitting on the bed looking out the window looking at him. It was a normal thing for him as a lot of other patients do this so he didn't have any bother but with this patient, it was different.</p><p>It made his stomach turn and feels things he never thought he would feel especially with a patient. He would always hear his heartbeat in his ears when he goes to the room to speak with him, give him medicine, and other things he has to go there for.</p><p>The strong gaze he has on him makes shivers run down his spine. He was never scared of him and still isn't and never will be.</p><p>He gets to the patients room, looks back at him from the window and takes his keys out from his pocket and unlocks the door and opens the door and he stands at the door way, eyes never leaving each other.</p><p>"You know the drill, Jongho" Yeosang says as he holds up the syringe in his hand with the medicine. Jongho stays put on the edge of the bed, eyes never leaving his.</p><p>"You're late" Jongho says, his tone of voice low and deep which always leaves shivers down the olders spine.</p><p>"I had to wait to get it" Yeosang replies and Jongho lets out a low chuckle and stands up and starts walking towards the doctor.</p><p>Yeosang stayed put in his spot, feet not moving nor his eyes but his heart is beating even faster that he's afraid the younger will hear it as he now stands in front of him.</p><p>"Let me just inject this in you so you can lay down and sleep" Yeosang said, now breaking eye contact with the patient to roll up the sleeve of Jongho's shirt to reveal his shoulder and lifts up his hand with the syringe and was about to poke the needle in the skin until a firm grip on his wrist stopped him.</p><p>He looks at the younger as his eyes are still fixed on his. Eyes full of emotions he can't explain. He easily gets lost in those brown eyes of his. How pretty they look.</p><p>He will never forget the day he first saw him, completely broken, emotionless, eyes filled with rage of anger and pain. He remembers him fighting with everyone, the nurses and doctors as well as security to hold him down he had to be strapped down. Ever since that day he has grown better, he doesn't fight or resist with anyone anymore and this was gonna be his last week here since he has gotten better but they will still be giving him medicine for sleep.</p><p>Yeosang glances at his hand that is gripping his wrist, shocked and confused why he is since he hasn't resisted or pushed anyone away from this since last year.</p><p>"Your heartbeat, it's beating fast" Jongho says as he feels the pulse of the doctors heartbeat on his hand from his wrist. Yeosang gulps visibly as he was afraid of that happening. He feels little warm heat approaching his cheeks so he looks away from his eyes and tries to free his wrist from his grip but fails.</p><p>"Jongho don't make me call-" Yeosang gasps in shock when he gets pulled into the room and the door shutting behind him and Jongho standing dangerously close to him.</p><p>"Jongho what are you-" Yeosang tried to speak but was cut off mid sentence as a finger gets placed over his lips meaning to stay quiet.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you" Jongho whispers, his eyes darkening and full of desire and turning to lust.</p><p>"Instead I'm gonna make you feel good tonight baby" Once those words left his mouth Yeosang felt a feeling in his stomach and his heartbeat racing faster that he's surprised it hasn't exploded from how fast it's beating.</p><p>"W-what?" The older stutters and the patient smirks. He takes the syringe out of the doctors hand, taking off the white uniform coat Yeosang was wearing and puts his arms behind him putting the white coat over the small window and putting the needle through the white coat into the soft door to cover the window, he looks at it too much sure it will stay and not fall.</p><p>"There, no one will be able to see us now" Jongho says as he looks at the older again and places his hands on his waist bringing him impossibly closer and Yeosang's breath hitched when he felt the warm breath of the younger next to his ear sending shivers throughout his body.</p><p>"I know you want it too, doctor" Jongho whispered in his ear and gently bites the earlobe.</p><p>Yeosang didn't know what to do in this moment, he was just standing still in shock and surprise but he doesn't want to pull away. His body wants to stay and melt into Jongho's touches, wants to be under his control.</p><p>He moves his hands up that are not in control of himself anymore and places them on the youngers chest and hears a light chuckle come from the movement.</p><p>"I see the way you look at me, I know your heartbeat is faster when you're near me, I see the light tint of blush on your cheeks" The younger says and slides a knee between the olders thighs and hears a gasp coming from him.</p><p>Jongho then looks at him again, face dangerously close to Yeosang's he can feel his hot breath on his lips.</p><p>"So, let me do both of us a favor tonight, before I leave" Yeosang just looks at the youngers eyes, breathless with how good he looks. He was never this close to him before and he wish he can always be this close to him and be in his arms.</p><p>The doctor slowly nods, letting him know he can do whatever he wants to him tonight, he wants to be under his control tonight this time.</p><p>"Give me a safe word" Jongho whispers as he slides his hand under Yeosang's shirt touching the soft skin with his fingertips. Yeosang shivers at the touch and he shakes his head a little.</p><p>"You don't need one" Yeosang speaks softly, still looking at the deep dark brown eyes of his with his hands still on his chest.</p><p>"Let me be under your control tonight, do what you want to me tonight" Yeosang whispers against his lips. He knows this is wrong, wrong in so many ways. He knows Jongho is a patient and he's his doctor, he isn't supposed to be doing this, they can get caught and Yeosang could get all the trouble and blame and be fired.</p><p>But in the moment right now he doesn't care, he just wants Jongho. He wanted Jongho for so long, he knew it was wrong to fall in love with a patient but his heart isn't in his control. He never had control over his heart.</p><p>He feels the sparks go off in his chest when their lips connect in a deep luscious kiss. Their lips moving in sync, their chests touching, arms wrapped around another.</p><p>Jongho deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue in the olders mouth and explores it with his tongue ending it with sucking on the olders tongue earning a whimper come from him.</p><p>The patient pulls away and Yeosang was about to let out a whine until Jongho took both of their shirts off, tossing them to the floor and goes back to kissing Yeosang with full lust. His hands touching every inch of the exposed skin.</p><p>Yeosang shivers and hums at the contact he's receiving, but then throws his head back and lets out a moan when the younger palms his clothed member.</p><p>"You're hard already" He hears the younger speak and Jongho dives into his exposed neck, sucking and biting leaving love bites on the skin causing the other to let out moans and small whines.</p><p>"J-Jongho please" Yeosang speaks out between his moans, Jongho sucks on Yeosang's sweet spot on the skin, making his moans louder but he placed his hand over the doctors mouth to muffle his moans.</p><p>"Shhh, we don't want to bother the others" Jongho whispers in his ear. Yeosang nods, keeps his arms around the youngers neck and head tilt back.</p><p>"Have patience, I wanna make sure you feel good tonight" Jongho speaks and the doctor nods. He uncovers his mouth so he can capture his lips into a deep kiss.</p><p>When he grips the back of his thighs, Yeosang gets the hint and jumps, wrapping his legs around Jongho's torso, keeping his arms around him.</p><p>Jongho holds him, a hand on the olders ass and the other under his thigh to keep the support and grip on the older to hold him.</p><p>Jongho walks towards the bed as he kisses his neck, soft moans leaving the mouth of the doctor. The younger lays him down on his back on the bed, Yeosang keeps his legs around his torso as Jongho leaves more love bites on the skin, trailing them down to his chest.</p><p>Yeosang grips the youngers locks, his head being on the pillow, eyes closed as he enjoys and takes in the pleasure he is getting.</p><p>"You're so beautiful" Jongho speaks and Yeosang feels his heart skip a beat from the words.</p><p>He has never been given such compliments and the one he receives, a compliment he got from the man he loves makes a small smiles form on his lips, his heart beating in happiness.</p><p>He has never been given such attention and affection from someone and he likes it, loves it even. Wants more of it, doesn't want it to go away.</p><p>But his mind and heart is full of questions he wants to ask Jongho, but not right now. Not in the moment they are in right now, doesn't want to ruin anything. Wants to keep it as it is right now.</p><p>So he keeps them to himself, feels the shoot of pleasure enter him when Jongho grinds down against his member letting out a moan.</p><p>He moves his hips and lets out small whine as his member is throbbing in his tight pants and Jongho gets the hint and unbuttons his pants and unzips the zipper. He pulls back and Yeosang lifts up his hips to let Jongho take off his pants along with his boxers and throws them to the floor, does the same to his own. He takes off their shoes tossing them as well so they now are naked on the bed, making pleasure, they have no worries in the moment right now.</p><p>Yeosang grabs him by the nape, bringing him closer into a deep kiss. Addicted to his lips. Lets out low moans when Jongho strokes and squeezes his inner thighs as he continues to kiss him.</p><p>"Do stop me when you get too uncomfortable and I will stop" Jongho says after breaking the kiss and looks into his dark brown eyes.</p><p>"I will Jongho, I promise" Yeosang says even though he knows he won't.</p><p>Jongho nods and trails his kisses down from his neck to his chest and to his stomach. Leaving hickeys as well and he kisses his inner thighs. He brings his hand up and traces the lips of the olders with his fingers. Yeosang opens his mouth, taking his fingers in and sucks on them and his muffled moans are heard in the room when Jongho sucks hickeys on his thighs.</p><p>The only marks he is allowed to see, only him. After a few more moments Jongho takes his fingers out of the doctors mouth and he moves up to kiss him as his fingers trace the olders hole causing a slight moan from the older.</p><p>He slides in one finger making the older tense and grip the sheets of the bed, feeling pain enter him. Jongho starts off slow, leaving soft kisses over the skin to distract him from the pain as he pumps his finger slowly. After hearing little moans come from Yeosang he slides a second finger in. He stops moving them when he hears a hiss come from the older.</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?" Jongho asks and the older shakes his head.</p><p>"N-no don't, please. I just need time to adjust, keep going please" Yeosang says as he moves his hips to make Jongho's fingers go deeper inside him and the patient nods, he pumps his fingers in and out of him.</p><p>The pain Yeosang feels gets replaced with pleasure as he moves his fingers faster into him. He feels a third finger enter him and another shoot of pain enters him but not as bad.</p><p>Jongho moves his fingers, in and out at a normal pace as he leaves more loves bites in the skin.</p><p>He wants to give the older more pleasure so he curls his fingers, making the older arch his back a little and lets out a moan of pleasure.</p><p>He moves his fingers faster, makes sure the doctor is stretched out enough. As Yeosang's moans get louder he pulls his fingers out. Yeosang whines at the emptiness he feels, moving his hips a little and wants to be filled up.</p><p>Jongho spreads Yeosang's legs a bit wider and positions himself, looks at the doctors eyes who is looking right back at his.</p><p>"Ready?" Jongho whispers and Yeosang nods.</p><p>The patient nods, starts to enter him slowly and stops when he sees the discomfort and look of pain on the olders face.</p><p>"I-I'm okay, don't stop" Yeosang says when Jongho stops. He doesn't want him to stop even though he feels the sharp pain enter him, but he knows it will go away. He just needs some adjustment.</p><p>So the younger nods, continues to slide into him slowly and stops once he's all the way in and gives the doctor time to adjust and distracts him from the pain he feels by kissing him.</p><p>Yeosang kisses back, moving his hips a little to help him adjust and holds back any noise of pain. They stay still for a few moments, just kissing each other until the older moves his hips and lets out a soft moan.</p><p>Jongho starts moving his hips, thrusting at a slow pace at first. The kiss breaks and Yeosang leans his head back landing on the pillow again. Small moans leaving his mouth and Jongho fastens his pace after every thrust causing the doctor to moan louder after every thrust.</p><p>The younger kisses him to muffle the moans, doesn't want anyone to hear him besides him himself.</p><p>"F-fuck Jongho" Yeosang let's out, throws his head back and grips the youngers locks tightly, feeling nothing but pleasure in his body.</p><p>He controls his moans and keeps them low and loud enough for only Jongho to hear.</p><p>"M-more, please I need more" Yeosang says and Jongho listens. His thrusts fasten and Yeosang grabs the pillow that was under his head and puts it over his face and moans loudly into the pillow but Jongho takes the pillow and tosses it to the floor, wants to see his face and hear his moans clearly.</p><p>"Try and hold this back" Jongho says and Yeosang gets confused but doesn't show it but then he feels the younger spreads his legs a bit wider and pounds into him, causing him to arch his back off the bed, his head being thrown back. Quickly puts his hand over his mouth to muffle the loud moan he was gonna let out.</p><p>The pleasure he feels is a feeling he doesn't want to go away.</p><p>Jongho fastens his pace as he continues to pound into him, letting out small moans and grunts feeling the warmth and tightness around him.</p><p>"J-Jong-" Yeosang tries to speak out as he feels the heat pool in his stomach meaning he is about to cum. Jongho gets what he means and wraps his fingers around the olders member and jerks him off.</p><p>And that was enough to make Yeosang come into his hand and couldn't hold back the loud moan of the youngers name leave his mouth, but he doesn't feel any panic in him when Jongho's continues to thrust still giving him pleasure until the younger releases his orgasm inside the older.</p><p>He stays still as they both calm down their breaths and recovering from their high.</p><p>Jongho leaves soft pecks on the olders shoulder and collarbone, makes sure he is given the affection and love he wants to give to the doctor.</p><p>"Are you okay?" The younger asks and Yeosang nods as he watches Jongho give him small kisses.</p><p>"I'm okay" He replies and Jongho looks up at him and connects their lips together. They don't move their lips, keeps them still on each others and Yeosang brings his hands up to cup his cheeks. He keeps his hands there when Jongho pulls away and looks at him with soft loveable eyes.</p><p>"Leave with me" Jongho speaks after awhile of them looking into each others eyes. Yeosang doesn't know what to feel about those words.</p><p>"Jongho-" He goes to start but Jongho stops him.</p><p>"Please, you're the reason I've gotten better here. Leave with me, stay with me. Don't leave me, please" Jongho says and Yeosang feels his heart beat in his chest, he keeps looking into the eyes of the younger, sees the emotions in them. He strokes his cheekbones softly and a small smiles forms on his lips.</p><p>He never thought he would be the reason for someone to recover from a mental illness. Never thought someone would love him and cherish him. Give him love and affection that be barely had his whole life. He doesn't know what the feeling he has right now but it makes him giddy and happy and he wants to keep that way.</p><p>So he nods making the younger smile.</p><p>"I'll stay with you Jongho"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7. San & Wooyoung + Seonghwa & Hongjoong + other ships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is how my story The Missing Mates was born. This chapter is also the most longest thing I wrote.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San was a Alpha.</p><p>A Alpha of Alpha parents.</p><p>It was a miracle when his mother got pregnant with him and his sister.</p><p>
  <em>Miracle my ass.</em>
</p><p>San huffs through his nose and keeps walking faster into the woods, the scent of morning still in the air.</p><p>He didn't care if he left his pack. <em>They weren't my pack in the first place.</em></p><p>He huffs again and starts to run, his legs taking him to the Crystal Lake. San shakes his fur and lowers his head down in the water and starts drinking. He laps up the water and than, suddenly, he hears a noise.</p><p>His head quickly snaps up, removing his head from the water and looking around. He sways his tail a little, his ears tucked in a little as he listens.</p><p>He hears it again. A scream probably?</p><p>San growls lowly and heads to the sound, passing around the lake and running. Once he's there he sees a human, a male being cornered by two large wolves, Alphas.</p><p>San growls deeply in his chest, the sound shaking the two Alphas. Both of them turn around and growl back at him, the male whimpering and hugging his knees to his chest.</p><p>San lungs forward, jumping and attacking from the front. He digs his claws into the skin and bites the wolfs neck, pulling back and ripping a huge chunk of the flesh and spitting it out. He shakes his fur and growls deeply, the other Alpha whimpering and lowering his head down in submission.</p><p>San steps in front of him and bites his neck as well, sinking his canines deeper and ripping out a huge chunk of flesh as well and spitting it out. He shakes his fur again and drags the dead bodies into the lake, kicking the bodies and watching as they float in the water. He huffs and goes back to the male, slowing down his steps and carefully walking over to him.</p><p>San lays down in front of him, his head and ears down and tail tucked in as he watches the male.</p><p>He tilts his head, slowly getting up and going to the wolf. He crouches down and places his hand on the wolfs head, gently patting his head and scratching behind his ear.</p><p>San almost lets out a cat-like purr, enjoying the attention and swaying his tail. The male watches him and smiles, kissing his head and stepping back. San watches him curiously, ears perking up as he watches him shift into a wolf. He sniffs the air and lets out a grunt. A Omega. A Male Omega to be exact.</p><p>The Omega goes to him and tucks his head under Sans chin. San lets him and places a paw on his neck, pressing a little and watching the Omega submit.</p><p>The Omega whimpers a little, stepping closer to San and nuzzling into his fur. San lets him and licks his fur softly, the Omega purring and wagging his tail happily. San grunts, pushing the Omega forward. The Omega gets the message and steps back, allowing San to go ahead of him.</p><p>As the two run through the forest, the night comes. The sky is now dark blue, almost pitch black. The moon glows brightly, the campfire San made glows as well, providing the two of them warmth. San grills the deer meat he hunted earlier, turning them over every few minutes.</p><p>Once the meat is cooked San picks up a few of them and puts them on a makeshift plate and lays it down in front of the sleeping wolf.</p><p>San chuckles and kisses his head softly, patting his fur softly."Woo wake up."</p><p>The Omega stirs, his golden eyes opening and shining brightly. San steps back and lets the Omega shift back into his wolf form.</p><p>"Sorry for sleeping so long."Wooyoung apologizes.</p><p>"It's okay Woo, you need rest." San replies.</p><p>Wooyoung nods and sits down grabbing his plate and starts to eat. Within the next few minutes he finishes and sets his plate down, watching San do the same thing. San looks up, catching the Omega staring and chuckles.</p><p>Wooyoung feels his cheeks warm up and looks away, hugging his knees to his chest and watching the fire. San chuckles again and goes to him, sitting down beside him and pulling him close to his chest. Wooyoung lets him and rests his head on his chest, the Alpha running his fingers through his hair and kissing his temple softly.</p><p>Wooyoung smiles softly, snuggling closer to the warm chest of Alpha and closing his eyes. San lets him and rests his head on his, rubbing gentle circles on his back and pecking his temple every few seconds.<br/>They both stay like that until they fall asleep, Wooyoung falling asleep first and San following a few minutes later.</p><p>In the morning, the fire is out, only ashes and a large black circle left around the campfire.</p><p>San wakes up first, stretching his body and ruffling his hair as he scans the area. He gets up carefully, stroking Wooyoung's hair and watching the birds fly in the sky.</p><p>They should definitely move. And fast.</p><p>"Woo baby, wake up." San gently shakes his shoulders. The Omega stirs and opens his eyes, yawning and rubbing eyes gently."What's wrong?" Wooyoung asks.</p><p>"We gotta keep moving, we could be imprisoned for running away if we were found." San replies. </p><p>Wooyoung nods and gets up, cleaning himself off and shifting into his wolf form shaking his fur. San cleans up around the campfire, making sure there are no traces of being here and masking their scents.</p><p>San shifts into his wolf form and shakes his fur, going to Wooyoung and licking his head softly. Wooyoung purrs softly, his tail wagging as the Alpha showers him in affection. San chuckles and does it again, watching the Omega purr like a cat.</p><p>'<em>Come on let's go.'</em></p><p>San heads first, Wooyoung staying close to him and following beside him. The Alpha lets him and continues running, his ears up as he listens for any signs or sounds of danger. Wooyoung follows him quietly, the Omega wagging his tail and ears up as well.</p><p>After a few more minutes of running San spots a large house, with a few cars parked in front of it next to each other.</p><p><em>'Humans?'</em>  Wooyoung asks.</p><p><em>'I don't know. We'll have to wait and see.'</em> San replies.</p><p>Wooyoung nods and lays down beside him, resting his head on his paws.</p><p>Afer a few short minutes two males come out of the front door. San spots mating marks on their necks. <em>'Wolfs?'</em></p><p>"You sure we can leave them alone?" The smaller one asks.</p><p>The taller one turns around and chuckles and nods."They'll be fine Joong, they know the rules."</p><p>'Joong' sighs and nods."It's your fault if the house is a mess after we come back Seonghwa."</p><p>San's ears perk up at the familiar name.</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles and nods."Yes baby. Now get in Hongjoong."</p><p>'<em>Seonghwa and Hongjoong? The most powerful mates known in the wolf history?'</em></p><p>San looks Wooyoung and the Omega nods, confirming he's thinking the same thing.</p><p>Both Seonghwa and Hongjoong get in the car, buckling up and driving off.</p><p>San sways his tail in thought.  Wooyoung hits him with his tail. <br/>San looks at him and shifts into his human form, Wooyoung doing the same and watching him.</p><p>"I have a idea but I don't know if it'll work." San says.</p><p>Wooyoung tilts his head to the side curiously."What is it?"</p><p>"We ask if we can stay for a few days until I find a place for <em>us</em> to settle in." San says.</p><p>Wooyoung's heart starts to beat rapidly. The way San emphasized us made him feel like the Alpha sees him differently. A lover perhaps?</p><p>Wooyoung thinks for a few minutes and nods." Okay." He replies.</p><p>San nods."We'll stay here until they come back. They're the Head Alpha and Luna after all."</p><p>"Do you recognize them?"</p><p>San nods."Yeah, Park Seonghwa and Kim Hongjoong. The most powerful mates in wolf history. They're also known as Destinied Mates."</p><p>Wooyoung's eyes widen. San chuckles and continues."I was supposed to be mated to Hongjoong but I denied it. I saw the way they look at each other, eyes full of pure love and admiration. I didn't want to cause a heartbreak nor a war. I respect them both too much to do that."</p><p>Wooyoung nods and sits down cross legged."What about you? You never told me where you came from."</p><p>Wooyoung looks at him and sighs softly."I was a sex slave. I'm sure you know the name, Lee Minhyung."</p><p>San looks at him and nods."Yeah sadly."</p><p>"I also remember meeting you a few times but I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone besides Minhyung. I only followed his orders and kept my head down."</p><p>San nods and ruffles his hair softly, the Omega purring a little."How did you escape?"</p><p>"I put sleeping pills in his glass while I was making food for him. Once his eyes closed I immediately run out, forgetting my bag and bumped into you."</p><p>San nods and hums a little."I'm sure you don't have to hear mine."</p><p>Wooyoung looks at him and pokes his cheek."I want to hear it from you, from your mouth, not someone else's."</p><p>San chuckles and nods."Okay baby."</p><p>Wooyoung's cheeks warm up and he slaps his chest gently, the Alpha chuckling and patting his head softly.</p><p>"I was son of a Alpha parents, my older sister being a Alpha as well. When I was 18, I think, I was supposed to be mated to Hongjoong but I denied it with all of my might and disappeared for a day. Later Seonghwa and Hongjoong found me, comforted me and said I'm welcomed to their pack anytime. So when I turned 22 I run away. And I bumped Into you," San takes a quick glance at him."Getting attacked by two Alphas."</p><p>"And I'll always be greatful for you saving me from them."</p><p>"What pack were they from?"</p><p>"Minhyungs."</p><p>San snorts."Good thing I didn't feel sympathetic for them yesterday."</p><p>"I'm glad you didn't." Wooyoung replies.</p><p>They both stay under the trees until the evening comes, Wooyoung cuddling into San's chest as the Alpha plays with his hair. San kisses his head softly, braiding a few strands, letting them fall out and repeating the same steps again.</p><p>The sound of car tires reach their ears. Seonghwa and Hongjoong are back.</p><p>They both get up carefully, San peeking through the small hole made in the large bush. Seonghwa and Hongjoong exist out of the car, Seonghwa going to the trunk and pulling a few bags, Hongjoong going to him and picking the first two. San than spots it. Baby clothes, shoes, onesies.</p><p>
  <em>Hongjoong is pregnant?</em>
</p><p>"Woo lets go." San says.</p><p>Wooyoung looks at him and San grabs his hand gently, pulling him close and walking out of the bush. He stays close to his side, watching as the Alpha slowly walks to the mated couple.</p><p>"Hwa did you forget the bott-" Hongjoong turns around and than spots them. Seonghwa raises his head up, thinking his Luna is in trouble when he sees them.</p><p>"San?" Hongjoong's eyes widen.</p><p>San smiles a little, a dimple popping out."Hi Hongjoong."</p><p>Hongjoong lets the bags fall down onto the ground, running a little and hugging the Alpha tightly as much as his small frame allows him to.</p><p>San lets him and hugs him back, gently rubbing his back and resting his head in his neck, close to the mating mark.</p><p>"You bastard! What took you so long?" They both pull away, Hongjoong looking at him sternly.</p><p>"Sorry Hyung, but you know how my parents are." San rubs his neck sheepishly.</p><p>"Yeah, I do sadly." Hongjoong replies.</p><p>Seonghwa steps close to him, pecking his temple softly and going to the younger male, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him. San lets him and nuzzles into his neck a little, Seonghwa lets him and kisses his  head softly, rubbing gentle circles on San's back.</p><p>"Come inside you two, it's getting dark."</p><p>Both Wooyoung and San nod, following the mated couple inside the warm house.</p><p>"Hyung how many people do live here?" San asks.</p><p>"Uhm..." Hongjoong thinks.</p><p>"If you include adults it's 8, but if you include kids it's 2 only." Seonghwa answers.</p><p>"Who are the parents of the children than?" Wooyoung asks.</p><p>"Us." Hongjoong answers."The third one will be here in 5 months."</p><p>"Oh...."</p><p>San sits down and pulls the Omega on his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and stroking the exposed skin softly.</p><p>"So, the genders?" San asks.</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles and shows him a picture. San takes it and takes a look at it, Wooyoung peeking and looking at it beside him.</p><p>"Sooyoung is the oldest, an Alpha. Next to her is her younger brother Soojin, he's an Omega. They're twins." Hongjoong explains.</p><p>San and Wooyoung nod, San giving the picture back to Seonghwa."Are you trying the old wife tales to tell the gender?" Wooyoung asks.</p><p>Hongjoong nods."Mhm, and I stood correct for Sooyoung and Soojin. Seonghwa will predict the third one."</p><p>San nods and rests his head on Wooyoung's nape, the Omega enjoying the attention and grabbing his hands softly into his, intertwining their fingers together and playing with them. San lets him and watches him.</p><p>"Did you two eat?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Last night I think." San replies.</p><p>"I'll get some food got you two." Hongjoong says and gets up."Hyung where is the bathroom?" Hongjoong chuckles and grabs his hand softly, leading him to the bathroom and explaining where it is.</p><p>"Found a mate yet?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>San looks at him and shrugs his shoulders."I don't know Hwa. I don't know how to find my mate at all."</p><p>"It's Wooyoung."</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>Seonghwa leans forward, his elbows on his knees and face stern."I know how Fate works San. The Moon Goddess as well. Both Fate and Moon Goddess know what they're doing and choosing. And they chose well,"</p><p>"And that is....?"</p><p>"You and Wooyoung San. They chose you two to be mates. What kind I don't know but you'll find out in the future." Seonghwa says.</p><p>San nods and ruffles his hair softly."How did you know Hongjoong was your mate?"</p><p>Seonghwa looks at him and leans into the couch, eyebrows furrowed and deep in thought.</p><p>"It's been, what, 8 years than? He  just walked in the meeting room, stance confident and eyes shining brightly. We sat next to each other, our parents on our sides. We locked eyes and just felt this spark go through us, body buzzing in pleasure and heart in peace. Our wolves were always going crazy inside, yipping and howling 25/8."</p><p>"Wow, Hyung. I didn't know it was that deep." San says.</p><p>"It is San, it is. Once you mate you'll understand how all wolves that have mated feel." Seonghwa says.</p><p>While the two talk, Hongjoong and Wooyoung return back, Hongjoong empty handed and Wooyoung with a large meat and two forks."Joong said we can share." Wooyoung says.</p><p>San nods and pulls him on his lap again, Wooyoung making himself comfortable and placing the plate on his lap. San takes his fork and stabs into a piece of meat and eats it.</p><p>While the two eat, Seonghwa and Hongjoong are in their own world. The Alpha is resting his hands on the Omega's exposed stomach, stroking the skin softly and tracing small patterns.</p><p>Hongjoong rests his head on Seonghwa's shoulder, watching his Alpha with pride in his eyes. Seonghwa has nothing but pride, love and admiration in his eyes, all for Hongjoong and his born children. Their third pup will be their pride as well, the pup just precious as Sooyoung and Soojin.</p><p>
  <em>'I love you my Omega.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I love you too my Alpha.'</em>
</p><p>Both smile softly, hands intertwined as they trace the previous marks of birth, the small cesarean scar telling them that Hongjoong gave birth to their pride and joy.</p><p>San and Wooyoung left after they were done eating, Wooyoung quickly washing the plate and their forks and placing them back after they dried.</p><p>Wooyoung grabs his hand and leads him upstairs, the stairs making small sounds of creaking. They walk into their room, San looking around while Wooyoung closes and locks the door.</p><p>"Hongjoong gave me a quick tour while you and Seonghwa spoke."</p><p>San nods and sits down on the bed, feeling the soft and fluffy mattress in his hands.</p><p>Wooyoung grabs a sketchbook, pencil and a eraser and goes to him, sitting down next to him and placing the sketchbook in front of him.</p><p>"I'll draw the layout of the house since I memorized it."</p><p>San nods and watches him, watches him draw the lines of both floors, the layouts of the kitchen, dining room and living room on first floor, bedrooms and their attached bathrooms on the second floor and the attic as the third floor.</p><p>Wooyoung writes down the names of each room and bedrooms in large but a bit small letters. Once he's done he shows it to San, the Alpha taking a look and memorizing the layout.</p><p>"The house looked so small when we were outside though." San says.</p><p>"I thought that too until Hongjoong showed me the layout and their measurements. Seonghwa and Hongjoong's room is the biggest, while ours is the second biggest." Wooyoung says.</p><p>"I talked to him about staying here," San looks up at him with a raised eyebrow."he said we can stay as long as we want. And we can decorate the room as well."</p><p>"Okay, I'll talk to Hwa about it tomorrow morning but for now let's sleep. It's getting late." Wooyoung nods and closes the sketchbook, placing it back on the table with the pencil and eraser. He gets off the bed and goes to the closet, grabbing pajamas his size and quickly changing into them. He closes the closet and turns off the lights, the room now dark.</p><p>Wooyoung can tell San is already in the bed, shirtless in fact because of the light coming through the window behind him.</p><p>He grabs the wraps and unties them, letting the curtains fall around the bed and laying down. San wraps his arms around him, bringing him close to his chest and leaving a soft kiss on the top of his head.</p><p>Wooyoung smiles and rests his head on his chest, snuggling closer to the warm body and closing his eyes. San rans his fingers through his hair slowly and gently, alluring him to sleep. Wooyoung lets his body relax completely, eyes feeling heavy as he slowly falls asleep, the Alpha's calm and steady heart beat making him fall asleep faster.</p><p>San watches him fall asleep, smiling softly and not once stopping his fingers. He pulls the covers over till it reaches Wooyoung's chin, the Omega smuggling closer and snoring a little. San rests his head on the pillow, eyes closing and his Omega's soft snores alluring him to sleep. He lets himself fall asleep, heart in peace as his Omega lays in his arms.</p><p>--------————————--------</p><p>San is the first one to wake up. The morning lights shine on both of them, highlighting their features. San can't describe how ethereal Wooyoung looks while he sleeps. He can't find the right words to describe the beauty in his arms.</p><p>San sits up carefully, laying Wooyoung beside him gently and making sure the blankets are covering him. He gets up, walking through the curtains and grabbing fresh clothes from the closet. He walks into the bathroom and takes a quick shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. He grabs the hair dryer and dries his hair as well, grabbing scissors and shortening the hair long hair on his nape. He cleans up the mess and brushes his hair quickly.</p><p>Once he's done he walks out of the bathroom and goes to Wooyoung, kissing his head softly and walking out of their room. San walks downstairs to the kitchen, passing by the living room and yawning a little.</p><p>Hongjoong is the first one to see him, Seonghwa standing and cooking something on the stove.</p><p>"Morning Sannie."</p><p>"Morning hyung."</p><p>San sits down next to Hongjoong, yawning and ruffling his hair softly.</p><p>Hongjoong turns his body around, being careful of his small baby bump and looking at him.</p><p>"Slept well?"</p><p>San looks at him and nods."The best I slept in my 22 years of life."</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles and finishes, placing the food on the plates and setting the plates in front of them.</p><p>San bounces his legs nervously, a thought in his head.</p><p>"Seonghwa Hyung?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"How do you court your future mate?"</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles and smiles softly."It's simple Sannie."</p><p>Seonghwa sits down in front of him and Hongjoong, the pregnant Omega reaching out and placing his hand on his Alphas, Seonghwa lets him and strokes his knuckles softly.</p><p>"First things first, you have to be sure the person you're courting shares the same feelings as you." Seonghwa says.</p><p>"After you both confirm each other's feelings, it's courting time. With me and Hongjoong it was a longer process because we were preparing for the mating ceremony and being leaders of our own pack." Seonghwa continues.</p><p>"With you and Wooyoung it's the same, except you two aren't mating to be leaders of your own pack."</p><p>Seonghwa looks at him and sighs softly."Be careful though, you both have to 100% sure and confident you share the same feelings."</p><p>San bites his bottom lip softly and nods. Seonghwa nods and continues to eat, playing a little with Hongjoong's fingers.</p><p>While they eat Wooyoung walks into the kitchen, hair messy and eyes shining brightly. He sits down on San's lap, the Alpha wrapping his arm around his waist and pecking his shoulder softly.</p><p>San gives him his plate and fork and Wooyoung takes them, stabbing the meat and eating.</p><p>Seonghwa and Hongjoong before them, the Alpha cleaning up and leading his Omega back to their room.</p><p>"Woo."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Do you have feelings for anyone?"</p><p>Wooyoung stops eating and places his fork down, turning his head around and looking at him."Do you?" San nods stiffly. Wooyoung nods and continues eating. After a few minutes he finishes eating and gets up, washing the plate, drying it off and placing it back. San pecks his shoulder softly and heads upstairs to their room. Wooyoung turns around and looks at him, following him and closing and locking the door.</p><p>"San what's wrong?" Wooyoung asks.</p><p>San sighs softly and sits down on the bed, face down as he stares into the floor.</p><p>Wooyoung goes to him and sits down next to him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it softly.</p><p>"Sannie what's wrong? You're making me anxious." Wooyoung says.</p><p>San sighs softly and looks at him."Who is it?" He asks.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Who do you have feelings for?!"</p><p>Wooyoung looks at him shocked. He has never seen San so round up and angry. He backs away a little from him, carefully watching as San's face falls down, the Alpha refusing to look at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry.... I won't do it again nor bother you." San says sadly, voice cold.</p><p>
  <em>No no no no I can't lose him! Think Wooyoung! Think!</em>
</p><p>"No San, look at me," Wooyoung says and San raises his head up, eyes broken and flashing red.</p><p>"It's you. I have feelings for you. Ever since that day..."</p><p>San turns his body around and faces him, cupping his cheeks softly and stroking his cheekbones with his fingertips softly."Since when Woo?"</p><p>"Ever since that day I was pushed into you..."</p><p>"You got hurt than. You were bleeding heavily, you were crying in my arms as I held you, begging you to keep your eyes opened as my personal midwife stitched you up and cleaned you."</p><p>"The scar still hurts to this day San."</p><p>"I know it does baby, I can feel it." San presses their foreheads together, stroking the skin gently as he stares into those beautiful golden eyes.</p><p>"Wooyoung, will you allow me to court you as my mate and my Luna?"</p><p>Wooyoung smiles softly and nods."I allow you, Choi San, to court me as your mate and your Luna."</p><p>San smiles softly, dimples popping out on full display. He pulls Wooyoung close to him, bringing the Omega even closer and pressing their lips together, bringing them into a heated kiss.</p><p>They both moan at the feeling of their lips touching, hearts beating fast as they move their lips together, slowly, gently, passionately, <em>tenderly</em>.</p><p>Wooyoung feels like his heart is gonna jump out of his chest, the soft and pillowly lips of the Alpha  making him go to cloud 9. He can't believe how soft San's lips are.</p><p>San grips his waist a little, turning them around and laying him down on his back. He leans down and leaves soft kisses over the soft milky skin, sucking small hickeys and kissing them softly.</p><p>
  <em>"San....."</em>
</p><p>San backs away a little, leaning up and kissing him again. Wooyoung wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer, pecking his lips softly.</p><p>"No more than that for now." Wooyoung says.</p><p>San nods and switches their positions, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close to his chest. Wooyoung lets him and nuzzles into his chest feeling sleepy.</p><p>"Sleep baby." San says stroking Wooyoung's hair softly.</p><p>Wooyoung nods and yawns again, snuggling closer and closing his eyes as he falls asleep.</p><p>San lets him and kisses the top of his head softly, pulling the covers over them and closing his eyes as he falls asleep too.</p><p>--------————————--------</p><p>Within the next few months of living in Serenity Pack, San and Wooyoung found their new family.</p><p>They met Soomin and Byeol, younger sisters of Seonghwa and Hongjoong. Soomin being a Alpha and Byeol a Omega.</p><p>Jongho and Yeosang were the quiet ones but still lovely. Quiet but smart and always knew the right words to say. Jongho being a Alpha and Yeosang a Omega.</p><p>Mingi and Yunho were the lovely but loud giants that everyone loves. Mingi was a tall and clumsy Alpha and Yunho, his Beta, was tall and clumsy as well.</p><p>The two 4 year old pups, Sooyoung and Soojin were the packs pride and joy. Despite being 4 years old both pups were smart and quick to notice when something is wrong.</p><p>Sooyoung looked like Seonghwa, with the perfect blonde hair from  him and crystal blue eyes she obtained from Hongjoong. With her being a Alpha she is quite protective of her younger brother, uncles and aunts.</p><p>Soojin was a perfect copy of Hongjoong with white hair and crystal blue eyes. With him being a Omega, he was timid and always listens to others, especially his parents.</p><p>Hongjoong is now 5 months pregnant with their third pup, his baby bump sticking out and showing clear signs he's heavily pregnant.</p><p>San is still courting Wooyoung. They haven't had sex nor mated. San won't do anything sexual without Wooyoung's permission.</p><p>"Here you go Joong." Seonghwa says.</p><p>Hongjoong accepts the plate and eats, a little uncomfortably because of his baby bump.</p><p>San and Wooyoung are on the couch cuddling, watching as their pack leaders show affection to each other.</p><p>Wooyoung nuzzles into his neck, licking the skin softly where his mark would be after mating. San lets him and kisses his head softly, playing with his hair and making small braids.</p><p>Wooyoung lets him and rests his head on his shoulder, snuggling closer into the warm chest of his Alpha and enjoying the attention.</p><p>Seonghwa than comes into the living room, a small frown on his face.</p><p>San raises his head up and looks at him."What's wrong Hwa?"</p><p>"It's your parents." The Alpha says.</p><p>"I'm not coming back nor am I mating to someone else when my mate is in my arms right now." San says.</p><p>"That's what Joong told them. They won't listen." Seonghwa replies.</p><p>San sighs deeply, his frown worsening and eye twitching.</p><p>Wooyoung raises his head up as looks at Seonghwa."Did you try telling them he's mated and can't come because of his own duties as the Head Alpha?" Wooyoung suggests.</p><p>Seonghwa looks at him and licks his bottom lip softly, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought."We could try, San what do you think?"</p><p>San looks at him with a smirk on his face."Tell them what Woo told you."</p><p>Seonghwa looks at him with a raised eyebrow."San are you-"</p><p>"I am. I know what I'm doing Hwa." San says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods and gets up walking out of the living room.</p><p>"San are you sure?" Wooyoung asks.</p><p>"I know what I'm doing Woo plus Joong and Hwa won't let them cross the border." San replies.</p><p>Wooyoung nods and snuggles closer, closing his eyes and nuzzling into his chest.</p><p>Within the next few days the problem with San's parents are solved. Just like San said, Seonghwa and Hongjoong didn't allow them to cross the border to their home nor their pack.</p><p>The perfect distraction came next week.</p><p>It was Wooyoung's birthday, 22nd to be exact.</p><p>San was planning on asking him to finally mate.</p><p>With the help of the pack, San managed to organize a small aisle where Seonghwa and Hongjoong, as the Head Alpha and Luna, will bless them and wish them great in life.</p><p>San is currently searching for his mate, not finding him nowhere in the house.</p><p>
  <em>Could it be..... ?</em>
</p><p>San runs out of the pack house and heads into the woods. He's definitely there.</p><p>"Woo!"</p><p>"Sannie!"</p><p>Wooyoung walks out of the woods with a smile on his face, his steps light and quick. Wooyoung goes to him and hugs him tightly, San wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his neck.</p><p>"What were you doing there alone?" San asks.</p><p>"I was in our spot, relaxing." Wooyoung replies.</p><p>San nods and kisses his shoulder softly."Woo I have something to ask."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Will you officially be my mate and Luna?"</p><p>Wooyoung smiles softly and nods, San tightens his grip around him a little and kisses him softly, the Omega sighing happily and kissing back softly.</p><p>"Let's go than. The rest are waiting."</p><p>"Already?"</p><p>San looks at him."D-Do you not want to?-"</p><p>"Sannie, Sannie," Wooyoung cups his cheeks softly and strokes them softly."I never said no, I was just surprised."</p><p>San nods and pecks his palm softly. Wooyoung grabs his hand and squeezes it softly, San squeezes back and leads him back to front yard where the aisle is.</p><p>Wooyoung sees the entire pack there already, males dressed in black and females in white.</p><p>San leads him up the small stairs and they both reach Seonghwa and Hongjoong who stand in their original white robes with the packs symbol on them.</p><p>San and Wooyoung stand in front of their leaders, the two dipping their thumbs into the water and drawing a moon on their foreheads.</p><p>Seonghwa steps forward and goes to Wooyoung first, cupping his cheeks softly and pressing a light kiss on his forehead with a quiet, "May the Moon Goddess and Fate bless you and your mate." he steps to San and does the same process. Seonghwa steps back and lets Hongjoong do the same process, the Omega struggling a little with his baby bump. San and Wooyoung crouch down on their knees a little and Hongjoong smiles softly and kisses their heads softly and steps back to Seonghwa.</p><p>San and Wooyoung return to their original pose and watch as Seonghwa grabs a small knife and hands it to them. San takes it and steps forward to the table, cutting his palm a little and letting his blood drop into the wine glass full of water. Wooyoung steps closer to him and San grabs his hand gently and looks at him. Wooyoung looks back at him and nods. San nods and cuts his palm as well, watching Wooyoung's blood drop into the wine glass as well.</p><p>The blue water turned into blood red, signaling that the Moon Goddess accepted the new mates and their fate.</p><p>San reaches out and grabs the wine glass, dipping his head back a little and drinking the water. He drops his head down as he finishes and gives the glass to Wooyoung, the Omega taking the glass and drinking the rest. Once the wine glass is empty Wooyoung sets it back down on the table and wipes off his lips a little.</p><p>"Kneel." Seonghwa's Alpha voice booms through the air, everyone except him and Hongjoong kneeling down on one knee.</p><p>Seonghwa and Hongjoong place their hands on the top of their heads, the Head Alpha muttering a few phrases in old Latin and everyone repeating it a few times.</p><p>"With the acceptance of Moon Goddess and Fate, Choi San and Jung Wooyoung are named the second Destinied Mates and leaders of Luna Pack. May you be blessed with joy and happiness." Seonghwa and Hongjoong say at the same time, kissing their heads softly and stepping back.</p><p>Everyone stops kneeling and keep their stances straight.</p><p>"You may go and become the second Destinied Mates after us." Seonghwa says.</p><p>San and Wooyoung nod, with San grabbing his hand and leading him down the aisle to the inside of the pack house.</p><p>San leads him to their room and closes the door and locks it.</p><p>Wooyoung goes to him and pulls him close, wrapping his arms around his neck and kisses him deeply, <em>fiercely</em>.</p><p>San moans at the contact, picking up the Omega by his thighs and carrying him to the bed. He lays him down on his back, Wooyoung's legs wrapped around his waist and looking at him with the most tender eyes ever.</p><p>"God you're so beautiful." San leans down and kisses him again, sliding his hand down under his shirt and tugging on it gently, Wooyoung lets him and raises his  arms up, letting San take off his shirt and toss it on the floor.</p><p>San leans down and kisses his chest softly, sucking small hickeys on the soft milky skin. He reaches up and licks his nipple lightly, Wooyoung's body spasming a little at the sudden pleasure.</p><p>San sucks more on his nipple and pinches the other one gently, watching as the Omega moans in pleasure.</p><p>He pulls back and gently tugs on the waistband of his pants."Can I?" San asks. Wooyoung nods and raises his hips up, letting him take off his pants and underwear and toss them next to his shirt.</p><p>San pulls away little and takes off his clothes and tosses them next to Wooyoung's. He leans down and pulls the Omega close to him, spreading his legs wide gently and kisses his thighs softly sucking hickeys.</p><p>Wooyoung moans softly and bucks his hips up a little, San pins them down and kisses his chest softly."I don't have lube baby."</p><p>Wooyoung raises his head up and looks at him softly."You can use my slick as lube."</p><p>San nods and pecks his shoulder softly, reaching down and gathering slick on his fingers and sliding 2 fingers in and pumping them slowly. Wooyoung moans louder, hips bucking up as pleasure hits him.</p><p>"Easy Omega. Alpha has to stretch you out for his cock."</p><p>Wooyoung whimpers a little and lets out a really loud moan as San adds 2 more fingers and pups them faster. Wooyoung grips his locks tightly and moans loudly as comes, body buzzing from pleasure.</p><p>San pulls his fingers out and kisses his chest softly, Wooyoung moans softly and looks at him, watching as the Alpha gathers his slick on his member and grip his hips. Wooyoung moans loudly as San slowly slides all the way in and bottoms out, the Alpha moaning at the warm feeling engulfing his cock.</p><p>San grabs his hands and places them on each side of Wooyoung's head, intertwining their fingers and squeezing as he slowly thrusts into him, Wooyoung throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure as San hips snap into the back of his thighs, leaving small red marks.</p><p>San speeds up his thrusts, hips snapping faster as he makes love to his Omega and sends him to bliss.</p><p>
  <em>"S-San-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"W-Woo-"</em>
</p><p>Both mates moan loudly as they come together, San thrusting a few more times and releasing his knot into the Omega's warm hole.</p><p>San leans down and kisses his neck softly, licking the skin softly and sinking his canines in deep, marking his Omega and Luna. <br/>Wooyoung moans softly and brings his neck close, licking the skin softly and sinking his canines in deep and marking his Alpha.</p><p>They both moan as the bond opens, now feeling each other's emotions and hearing each other's thoughts. Their hearts are one now. Two souls combined into one beautiful soul.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you My Omega."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too My Alpha."</em>
</p><p>They both smile softly and lean in pressing their lips together, hearts in peace as they kiss softly, gently, tenderly, <em>passionately</em>. </p><p>
  <em>1 YEAR LATER</em>
</p><p>"Hansol come here pup." Wooyoung says and goes to his 1 year old son.</p><p>After San and Wooyoung mated, they became the Head Alpha and Luna of Luna Pack.</p><p>Both Luna Pack and Serenity Pack are the main packs in their territory.</p><p>Hongjoong gave birth to the third pup which they named Elena who is a Omega. Elena is a perfect replica of Hongjoong with white hair and crystal blue eyes. The only thing she got from Seonghwa was the personality.</p><p>A month after San and Wooyoung mated Wooyoung found out he was pregnant.</p><p>He was scared at first but with enough reassurence and encouragement from San, he maned up and carried their first newborn pup for 6 months. <br/>They thought he was gonna be like Wooyoung, timid, loud and brave but they were wrong.</p><p>His personality was a perfect mix of San and Wooyoung. His appearance being a complete replica of Wooyoung and a Alpha.</p><p>Now at being 1 year old and 6 months, he's causing trouble. But no one complains because of his cuteness.</p><p>Hansol looks at him and wags his tail. Wooyoung chuckles and picks him up, bringing him close to his face and kissing his head softly."You little rascal."</p><p>San hears them and chuckles and goes to them, wrapping his arm around his Omega's waist and pecking his temple softly.</p><p>"He's exactly like us baby."</p><p>"That he is."</p><p>"How's this one doing?" San pokes his stomach softly where a small baby bump could be seen.</p><p>Did Wooyoung forgot to mention he's pregnant again? Possibly.</p><p>"Calm, thankfully." Wooyoung replies.</p><p>San chuckles and nods, resting his head on his shoulder and watching as his Luna and son play around.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>San's life couldn't be more perfect with his Luna, son and their second pup on the way.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>F I N. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8. Woosan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I made myself horny while writing this kfkkfkfvjfijfie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☂️ Top! San <br/>☂️ Bottom! Wooyoung <br/>☂️Sugar Daddy/Baby AU<br/>☂️ Fluff + Smut</p><p>
  <b>(¿-¿)</b>
</p><p><b>Jung</b> Wooyoung met Choi San when he was in his 3rd year of high school, filled with exams, dramas and stress.</p><p>The older male saw him passed out in a local library, his head laying on the open book and breathing quite quick. San thought something bad happen and took him to his house, where he gave him a warm bath and clean clothes after he explained everything to Wooyoung.</p><p>When he explained everything to him, San made a deal with him. He pays for his college tuition after he finishes high school and Wooyoung simply continues to do what he has done so far.</p><p>After a few months of this, Wooyoung caught feelings. Something that was the strictest rule in their deal. But one of them had to break it at some point.</p><p>Wooyoung came to San's apartment that day after school, nervously shifting in his place and practically eye fucking him. If San noticed, he didn't saying it, he just continued doing what he already was doing.</p><p>San made them dinner that evening, the older male slicked his blond hair back, dark hooded eyes on full display and pink, pouty lips shifting a smirk now and then. His white dress shirt was left open, exposing his chest and the soft, milky, unmarked skin. The shirt was tucked into black jeans that hugged his thighs nicely, long legs on full display. Wooyoung won't lie and say that San has a better and bigger ass than he does.</p><p>Wooyoung watched him that night, eyes on the exposed arms and his fingers. God his fingers, long and dairy fingers that could make anyone come with a just simple touch. One that could finger someone so good they'd be crying.</p><p>Wooyoung snaps out of his thoughts, the long and daity fingers still stretching him open as he lays down on his stomach on the expensive, soft and silky white sheets, body bare as the male behind him leaves soft kisses over his shoulders and back.</p><p>"Woo baby?"</p><p>Wooyoung raises his head up and locks gazes with San's amber eyes, the older male looking at him in concern.</p><p>"I'm okay." San nods and gets back to stretching him open, once he's done he takes his fingers out and grabs the small bottle of lube, slicking up his length and pushes into Wooyoung's hole in one ago.</p><p>They both moan at the contact, lust overtaking as San pounds into him, the blond releasing low grunts and deep moans.</p><p>"Fuck, you're so tight baby. Gonna fuck you stupid until you're crying to tell me to stop." Wooyoung moans at the thought, tightening around San's length and driving loud moans from the male behind him.</p><p>San wraps his arms around his waist and brings him up, the position diving San's cock deeper into him and hitting his prostate as the male reaches down, stroking his cock and ramming into him.</p><p>"O-Oh my God S-San. Fuck!"</p><p>San groans and slaps his cock, the younger male whining and moving his ass back into his San's pelvis. San wraps a hand around his throat and squeezes lightly, digging his fingers into the skin a little leaving marks.</p><p>"G-Gonna come."</p><p>"Beg baby boy. Beg like a good slut you are."</p><p>"Please let me come Sir! I wanna milk your cock. Wanna feel your come drip out of my slutty hole!"</p><p>San growls and fucks into him harder, the bed slamming into the wall leaving a large dent but San couldn't care less. He has a slut to take care of first.</p><p>Wooyoung tightens around him impossibly tighter, clawing at the sheets and spraying over his chest and sheets. San moans at the tight squeeze and thrusts faster a few times, coming into the black-haired male.</p><p>San moans and fucks his cum into Wooyoung's hole, some of it dripping down on the sheets."Fuck, I should come into you more often if I get to do this."</p><p>Wooyoung laughs and wiggles his hips a little, that earned him a harsh slap on his ass but he didn't care. He just wanted to feel San's come inside himself.</p><p>"Can I cockwarm you? Your cum feels so good I want to come again."</p><p>San chuckles and nods, laying them down on their sides and pulling him close to his chest, he reaches down and strokes Wooyoung's cock slowly, laughing as the younger male bucks his hips up desperately into his hand.</p><p>"You wanna come again baby boy?"</p><p>Wooyoung nods and whines louder, moving his hips and moaning as San's cum keeps him warm and full, his cock is heavy too, the long and veiny length still inside him.</p><p>San may have fucked him a minute ago but Wooyoung knows once 15 minutes pass he's in a long ride.</p><p>God, he loves San's 7 inches long cock so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9. Woosan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part three is a spoiler! (for a fanfic that I haven't even fully started yet-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☂️ Smut</p><p>☂️ PLZ this is filth, soft stans please get out, I don't wanna be responsible for ruining your innocence</p><p>☂️ A/B/O dynamics</p><p>☂️Alpha!Top!San &amp; Omega! Power Bottom!Wooyoung</p><p>☂️ As i said THIS IS SMUT</p><p>☂️ this will be a chapter in my Ataraxia universe which shows Wooyoung's first heat with San (plus San's rut with Wooyoung as well)</p><p>☂️ Other warnings include: multiple orgasms, Woosan are whipped for e/o even when they're in heat/rut, exhibitionism (they masturbate in front of e/o), edge play (choking + consent), body worship (San Basically worships Wooyoung's body through the entire thing),use of a blindfold (once), breast/nipple worship, San has a breeding kink and so does Wooyoung, they also imagine pups in their dreams, dirty talk, impregnation kink, odaxelagnia (kink for biting and being bitten, may or may not involve blood), rough sex, spanking (San spanks him but WYs uses his safe word), use of a safe word (once), hurt/comfort (soft babies comforting e/o 🥺🥺🥺)</p><p>☂️ I divided it into parts lol so enjoy reading</p><p>(~￣▽￣)~</p><p>
  <b>[PART ONE: WOOYOUNG'S FIRST HEAT; BREEDING AND BULGING/CUM INFLATION + HURT/COMFORT]</b>
</p><p>Wooyoung knew his heat was on the way. And the fact that he's been feeling restless these days. He also knew it was because he hasn't seen San this past few weeks.</p><p>He walks back with Yeosang to his house where the older male drops him off and walks across the road to Jongho's house. Wooyoung watches him greet Jongho with a kiss on the cheek and getting carried inside by the younger who just laughs. Once the door is closed Wooyoung walks back inside his house and walks upstairs to his room.</p><p>He walks into his room and lays down on the bed, San's orchid scent hitting him hard.Wait, San was here? He sits up on his bed and looks around.The room was empty, it was only him.</p><p>"But his scent is fresh."</p><p>"That's because it is."</p><p>Wooyoung looks towards the door and gasps."San?! How?"</p><p>The Trueblood laughs and steps into the large room, closing the door and crossing the room to his Omega. He brings Wooyoung's head up and gently presses his lips against the youngers soft ones, the younger male instantly kissing back.</p><p>San lays him down on his back, leaving soft kisses over his neck as the Omega shamelessly moans.</p><p>"S-San my heat-"</p><p>"I know, it's gonna be triggered early because we haven't seen other for a while." The older replies."But I don't mind. It means I can finally claim you as mine."</p><p>"I don't mind either Sannie."</p><p>"Good. I have your full consent, yes?" With a nod from the Omega San leans down and captures his lips into a fierce kiss. Not even a second later Wooyoung lets out a loud moan indicating that his heat started.</p><p>He claws at San's clothes and the older male takes them off, tossing them on the floor and leaning down to kiss the Omega again. Wooyoung kisses him back and pulls him closer, the Alphas strong scent suffocating him in a good way.</p><p>"San-"</p><p>"I know baby."</p><p>San pulls back and reaches out for the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and closing the wooden door. He knew that Wooyoung didn't mind using protection but this time, for his mates sake, he won't use it.</p><p>Wooyoung makes himself comfortable on his back and spreads his legs wide, fingers toying with his hole as slick gushes out of him onto the sheets. San looks at him and pecks his inner thigh softly, watching the Omega as he strokes himself. He reaches out and wraps his large hand around Wooyoung's length, the younger whining from how sensitive he is at the moment.</p><p>"S-Sannie-"</p><p>"Come Youngie. Be a good boy and come for Alpha." Wooyoung moans shamelessly and comes at the Alpha's command, spraying over his chest and San's hand.</p><p>"Good job baby." With the Alpha's praise Wooyoung grows more confident and lets out louder sounds as San prepares him with his fingers.</p><p>San notes how Wooyoung's scent gets stronger as he praises him.</p><p>He pulls his fingers out and pours a good amount of lube on his length, gripping Wooyoung's hips and slowly pushing his cock in Omegas warm hole.</p><p>San rests his hands on the mattress, each hand on each side of Wooyoung's face as he snaps his hips up, he lowers his lower body down and snaps his hips faster, moaning quietly in Omegas ear.</p><p>"San gonna come." San nods and pulls the Omega closer to his body, gently nipping at his neck as the younger cries out from pleasure. With a few more thrusts the Omega comes again, his second orgasm hitting him harder and making his body shake on pleasure.</p><p>"Alpha n-need your knot, please."</p><p>"Just a bit more Youngie, just a bit more and you'll get Alpha's knot."</p><p>San raises his hips up a little and pounds into the Omega, the sound of flesh-on-flesh sharp in the air as the older pleasures his Omega. He thrusts a few more times, coming inside the younger and locking them together for at least an hour. San leans down, brushing his nose against Wooyoung's scent gland and scenting him with his own scent, the Omega under him purring in satisfaction as the older scents him.</p><p>San pulls away, leaning down again and pressing his forehead against the Omegas as they both catch their breaths. He bites Wooyoung's top lip, the Omega giggling and poking his sides as they both laugh.</p><p>"Feeling okay pup?" With a nod from the younger San pulls him close to his chest and lays down on his back, the Omega placing his leg over San's hip and snuggling closer into his chest. San leans his head down and kisses the top of his head softly, playing with the blond locks as the younger hums a random tune that's going through his head.</p><p>San lets him and braids the blond locks, messing up a little and not caring as the Omega purrs happily, his imaginary tail wiggling in happiness. San laughs at the mental image in his head and pulls the younger closer, kissing the tip of his nose softly.</p><p>The Omega hums and rests his head on the Alpha's chest, eyes closing as San's scent and the warmth surrounding him send him into sleep. San rests his head on the pillow and closes his eyes as well, Wooyoung's comforting strawberry scent lulling him into sleep.</p><p>San is the first one to wake up in the morning, yawning a little and rubbing his eyes as his brain registers yesterday's events.</p><p>Wooyoung. Heat. Him dreaming of marking and claiming his Omega. Having pups with Wooyoung....</p><p>He opens his eyes fully and looks down at the sleeping Omega on his chest, the younger dry-humping a little against his thigh. San lets him and reaches down to strokes the Omegas cock, the younger moaning louder and finally coming onto San's hand.</p><p>San raises his hand up and laps up the cum off, once finished he kisses the youngers temple and strokes his hair softly, the Omega sighing and continuing to sleep peacefully.</p><p>He turns his head and reaches out for his phone that was on the nightstand, still turned on and spamming with messages. He takes it and unlocks it, the bright screen almost blinding him so he turns on the comfort eye option instead.</p><p>He checks the first message he sees and realizes it's Seonghwa, asking him where he is and is everything okay. San decides to call the older male instead.</p><p>He places his phone against his ear and waits for him to pick up. <em>He's probably with Hongjoong.</em></p><p>Within few minutes the older answers, voice deep and a bit tired."Hello?"</p><p>"Hwa, it's me." The next thing he hears is a loud thud from the other side followed with a "Are you okay?" from Hongjoong.</p><p>In a minute Seonghwa answers back, the male now sounding fully awake.</p><p>"Christ, where are you?"</p><p>"Wooyoung's. His heat started, and I think my rut is too."</p><p>Seonghwa sighs and ruffles his hair."You sure? I mean, with how your rut is..."</p><p>San sighs and nods, stroking Wooyoung's blond hair gently."Yeah, we both talked about it. The dos, the don'ts, safe words, etc."</p><p>Seonghwa hums and nods."Okay, take care you two."</p><p>"We will Hyung."The two say goodbye and San hangs up, turning off his phone and setting it on the top of headboard. He looks down at the younger and pecks his temple softly, getting up slowly to not disturb the sleeping beauty who's face was covered with a small smile.</p><p>San chuckles and pecks his forehead softly, grabbing a clean cloth from the bathroom and cleaning them both. Once finished he covers the younger with a blanket and puts on a pair of shorts and heads downstairs to make breakfast.</p><p>When Wooyoung wakes up he's alone in the bed. He sits up slowly and looks around his room, letting his brain register the events that previously happened.</p><p>San. Heat. San claiming him as his.</p><p>"San?" When the said male doesn't answer Wooyoung gets up from his bed (he definitely noticed that San cleaned both of them up) and grabs a silk robe from the closer, tiying the loose belt into a loose knot and going downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p>"Sannie?"</p><p>The black-white haired male raises his head up from the stove and looks at the beauty in front of him.</p><p>"Hey baby, slept well?"</p><p>Wooyoung crosses the room and goes to him, resting his head against the Alpha's warm chest."Mhm, I feel a little better."</p><p>San nods satisfied and kisses the top of his head softly, he runs his fingers through the blond locks and gently massages his scalp. The younger smiles — a full toothy smile — and pecks his lips softly. San chuckles and pecks him back softly.</p><p>"Okay, let me finish cooking baby." Wooyoung pouts but nods anyway, letting go of the older male and going to the living room.</p><p>San finishes cooking their food — just japchae and kimchi fried rice — and sets their plates and carries them to the living room where the blond beauty is waiting for him. Wooyoung takes his plate and chopsticks and begins to eat. San sits down next to him and begins to eat as well, the two sitting in a comfortable silence.</p><p>After a few minutes of eating the two finish, San takes their dishes and goes to the kitchen to wash them. Once he's finished he washes his hands and dries them off.</p><p>He goes back to the living room and picks up the younger male, who wraps himself entirely around San's larger frame and carries him back to their room. Wooyoung rests his head on San's shoulder and plays with the olders earring, San lets him and strokes his back softly as he walks into their room and lays them both down, immediately getting rid of their shorts and tossing them on the floor knowing the younger would be too hot with them on.</p><p>"Feeling better Youngie?" With a nod from the blond San lays him down under him and slowly slides his cock in Omegas warm hole. Once he's fully in he sits up and watches the younger as he strokes himself.</p><p>Wooyoung shivers under San's piercing gaze but continues to strokes himself knowing that the older will praise him. He strokes himself a few more times and comes, thick ropes of white spraying on his chest and hand.</p><p>"Good job baby." Wooyoung almost purrs at the praise, satisfied that he pleased his Alpha.</p><p>San lowers himself down and takes Wooyoung's ankles, spreading his legs wide and resting them on the sheets. From this position he can easily see the outline of his cockhead on Wooyoung's tummy and how the quantity of his cum expanded Wooyoung's stomach slightly, the light bulge straining against the youngers soft, milky skin. San watches in wonder as Wooyoung rubs his hands slowly over his tummy, expression blissfully content.</p><p>Pups huh? Maybe after they graduate this final year.</p><p>"Pups huh...." San furrows his eyebrows in thought, watching the younger as he slightly purrs from the thought. He definitely knows that Wooyoung wants them. Why wouldn't he? He has seen Wooyoung play and take care of the pups in the orphanage. Unless Wooyoung has been dripping hints and he was oblivious to them....</p><p>"Sannie?" Wooyoung's voice snaps him out of his thoughts, he raises his head up and looks at him.</p><p>"What is it baby?"</p><p>"What do you think about having pups?" San's eyes widen in shock but he keeps it in. Maybe Wooyoung will finally smack him for being dumb and not noticing his hints.</p><p>"I.......I'm fine with it."</p><p>Wooyoung looks at him and chuckles, he wraps his arms around his neck and pecks his cheek softly.</p><p>"You didn't notice my hints huh?"</p><p>San looks at him apologetically, almost appearing like a kicked puppy."Sorry baby, I-"</p><p>"Hey it's okay. I know how your family is."</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about it," San looks at him and strokes his cheek softly."But then my father had been insistent about me marrying and mating Areum, and everything just fell apart. Hwa and Min tried to get me out of there but they couldn't do much so we had to do what our father wanted."</p><p>Wooyoung looks at him and pecks his palm softly, gently tracing his hand."It's okay Sannie. I understand."</p><p>San looks at him, lips twisting into a genuine smile. He pulls him closer and rests his head on the Omegas shoulder, eyes closing and inhaling his strawberry scent.</p><p>"I love you so much it hurts Youngie."</p><p>
  <b>[listening to Monsta Xs Love Killa during this made me cry, don't ask me how and why T_T]</b>
</p><p>"In a good way?" San chuckles through his tears and nods."Mhm, I never loved someone this much as I do with you."</p><p>Wooyoung kisses his temple softly, wrapping his arms around the Alpha's small waist and stroking his back softly."I love you too Sannie, so much. You're my world, my light and dark, my Ying and Yang. I don't know anymore how to express my love for you baby."</p><p>
  <b>[I am sincerely sorry for making everyone cry........ I CRIED TOO OKAY. LOVE KILLA IS STILL PLAYING]</b>
</p><p>San raises his head up and locks gazes with him. He can see the deep love, even lust, desire and passion along with serenity, trust and acceptance in the youngers eyes.</p><p>"Woo, I-"</p><p>Wooyoung smiles and strokes his cheeks softly, expression calm and sincere.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too."</em>
</p><p>With their said i love yous the two lovers finally fall asleep in each other's arms, the younger watching his older lover peacefully sleep in his arms. Wooyoung brings his hand up and strokes San's head gently, leaving a kiss on his forehead every now and then.</p><p>Wooyoung rests his head on the pillow and closes his eyes, the male in his arms snuggling closer and continuing to sleep. He pulls the blankets over them and kisses San's head softly, resting his hands on the olders waist gently and finally falling asleep.</p><p>
  <b>[TWO: SAN'S RUT; SAN'S POSSESSIVE BEHAVIOR/SCENT MARKING/CUM INFLATION/MARKING + CLAIMING]</b>
</p><p>Once Wooyoung's heat passed the two lovers had a two free day vacation that they used quite well.</p><p>Of course, they took precautions because they didn't know when San's rut was gonna start or get triggered. So Wooyoung kept the Alpha close to himself.</p><p>Within those two days they spent a lot of time together and met new people, some being old friends of Seonghwa and Soomin despite the two never mentioning anything about them.</p><p>So once their vacation finished they went back to Seoul and stayed in San's apartment. The older male instantly started to scent him, letting out small possessive growls and furiously lapping up at Wooyoung's neck and scent gland.</p><p>Wooyoung immediately recognized the possessive behavior of his Alpha so he let the older scent mark him. Once San was finished marking him Wooyoung sat him down and called Seonghwa to tell him that San's rut stsrted. The oldest male replied with a okay and hang up.</p><p>"Sannie, did your rut start yet?" It was a stupid question but Wooyoung had to ask him to bring him back to his senses before he completely falls under his wolf's control.</p><p>"I-I think so." Wooyoung nods and walks out of their room to lock everything up. Once everything has been locked up he goes back to their room where the Alpha is waiting, still in his daily clothes and sweating furiously.</p><p>Wooyoung goes to him and begins to take his clothes off, layer by layer. Once San's clothes were off he takes off his and tosses them all into a pile on the floor.</p><p>He sits down on the olders lap, lining himself above San's cock and sliding down. The Alpha lets out a low moan and grips his hips tightly, laying down on his back and encouraging the Omega to ride him.</p><p>Wooyoung gets his message and places his hands on San's chest, making himself comfortable on the olders lap and starting to move up and down, almost bouncing.</p><p>
  <b>"Fuck, baby. You feel so good. Alpha's gonna knot you and fill you up with his seed. Gonna have you filled up with my pups."</b>
</p><p>Wooyoung moans at the dirty words coming out of the Alpha's mouth and bounces faster. He watches San grab a silk tie from the bed and wrap it around his eyes. The slick gushes out of him, coating his thighs and the olders lower half and the sheets.</p><p>"A-Alpha," The younger whines when the older slides out of him. He can hear San chuckle darkly. </p><p>The Alpha takes him and flips them over, laying him down on his back and sliding back in, thrusting almost animalistically. A hit is landed on his inner thigh, the sudden gesture making him yelp loudly and clutch the Alpha's wrist tightly.</p><p>"Purple!"</p><p>"......."</p><p>Wooyoung knows that he can't see San, the expressions the older is making currently in front of him but he'll be damned if he scared his Alpha to death.</p><p>"Woo, baby tell me what's wrong." San leans forward and kisses the youngers forehead softly, gently stroking his hair.</p><p>"I-I'm okay. It was just too sudden."</p><p>"Do you want to continue?" San asks him gently, pressing his lips onto his forehead and resting there.</p><p>"Mhm, just warn me next time."</p><p>The older nods and kisses his shoulder softly, he leans back and gently strokes the skin that's turning red. He gently grips the youngers hips and thrusts into him.</p><p>"S-San, choke me."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>With a nod from the younger San brings his hands up and wraps his fingers around the youngers throat, gently pressing his fingers into the skin.</p><p>The Omegas moans get louder, slick gushing out as he tightens around San's length. The Alpha moans lowly at the squeeze and pounds into him, drawing the Omega to his orgasm.</p><p>Wooyoung cries out from pleasure, tightening around San's cock and coming, spraying over his chest and stomach. San thrusts faster and comes inside the Omega, locking them together for at least an hour. He removes his hands from Wooyoung's throat and leans down, kissing the area where he will finally mark and claim him as his.</p><p>San brings him closer and sinks his canines in the sink, officially breaking it and marking the squirming male under him. He keeps Wooyoung still as the Omega comes again but harder making his body shake in pleasure and from sensitivity.</p><p>
  <b>"Mine. You're mine. No one else's. You belong to me only. Do you understand me Omega?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, Alpha."</b>
</p><p>San nods, satisfied with the Omegas answer. He reaches out and unwraps the silk tie from the youngers head, tossing it on the floor and leaning down to capture his lips into a sweet kiss.</p><p>
  <em>"San — fuck Alpha, mhm —let me mark you please."</em>
</p><p>San looks at him and nods, exposing his neck to the Omega. A Alpha wouldn't let a Omega mark him, let alone claim him, but in Wooyoung's case? He's special.</p><p>Wooyoung kisses the skin softly, leaving small wet kisses as the Alpha watches him. He then sinks his canines in the skin, officially breaking the skin and claiming the Alpha as his.</p><p>Wooyoung raises his head up and locks gazes with the older Alpha, the black-white haired looking at him with pure love and awe. San reaches out and cups his face gently, stroking his cheekbones so gently like he's a piece of glass. He leans in and presses his lips onto the younger ones, the blond kissing him back and pulling him closer.</p><p>A tear escapes each of their eyes, the salty liquid dripping down on the sheets but neither of them could care.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, my Alpha."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too, my Omega."</em>
</p><p>San looks down at the youngers stomach which has expanded from the quantity of San's cum in him. He brings his hands down and traces the roundest part gently with his fingertips.</p><p>"After we graduate," Wooyoung looks at him curiously."After we graduate I'm giving you what you want. You'll get a pup baby. And I'll be damned to not let you have one. If you want more of them," San looks at him deeply, eyes hooded and tear-filled, warm and bright with a twinkling feel to it."Then you'll get more of them. You'll have everything you desire."</p><p>Wooyoung laughs and brings him closer, lifting his hand up and stroking his cheek softly."They're yours too."</p><p>San chuckles and pecks his palm softly, expression never looking this peaceful."Okay, we'll both get them."</p><p>The younger nods and snuggles into the Alpha's chest, the older wrapping his arms around his smaller frame and laying them down on their sides. Wooyoung rests his head on San's chest and closes his eyes, purring a little as the Alpha strokes and plays with blond hair.</p><p>"Sleep baby, you'll need it." San teases him.</p><p>Wooyoung slaps his chest and the Alpha yelps a little, rubbing his chest as the younger snuggles closer and closes his eyes, finally falling asleep.</p><p>San chuckles at his Omegas behavior (read: affection) and pulls the blankets over them, resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes, letting his mates comforting strawberry scent lull him to sleep.</p><p>He'll clean them up later.</p><p>
  <b>[PART THREE: AFTER GRADUATION/FINDING OUT ABOUT THE PUP/GIVING BIRTH]</b>
</p><p>Once San's rut finished (Wooyoung sure had bruises after each session when the Alpha made them  but he sure gave them back to the older as well) the two mates came back to school freshly mated and necks marked.</p><p>Their friends were the first ones to congratulate them, keeping an eye on Wooyoung if Areum and her little minions showed up again.</p><p>The two didn't have any work to do since they mated two weeks before May ended, meaning that they took online classes during those two weeks and passing all of their exams. They only have to attend the classes physically and not do anything (aka helping their friends pass their exams quickly).</p><p>After graduation they all decided to take a break from anything school related. Each couple moved in their respective homes for the sake of their privacy.</p><p>San sold his old apartment and gave it to Seonghwa and Hongjoong while Wooyoung gave his to Jongho and Yeosang.</p><p>So San bought them a penthouse that they could live in when they have children. Speaking of children, San kept his promise to Wooyoung.</p><p>
  <em>"You'll get the pups you want baby. And I'll make sure you do until you're satisfied."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"San — ah fuck, baby — f-faster please!"</em>
</p><p>Wooyoung digs his nails into San's back, drawing a bit of blood and leaving crescent moons into the soft skin.</p><p>San growls lowly and grips his hips tightly, and pounding into him. Wooyoung throws his head back onto the pillow, loud moans escaping his pretty pink lips as the Alpha thrusts into him faster.</p><p>"G-Gonna come."</p><p>"Come baby."</p><p>Wooyoung lets out a particular loud moan and sprays over his chest and stomach, chest heaving up and down as the Alpha finally comes inside of him, releasing his knot and locking them together for at least an hour.</p><p>San leans down and captures his lips into a sweet kiss, the now black haired younger kissing back.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too Sannie."</em>
</p><p>The two lovers lay down on their sides, the younger resting his head on his Alpha's chest and closing his eyes, the olders orchid scent lulling him into sleep. San watches him sleep, gently stroking his black locks and playing with them. He just hopes it works.</p><p>A month after that Wooyoung starts to feel  the nausea, the way his chest (especially his nipples) is swollen and tender, the way he's peeing more often then he should, the way San noticed he's sleeping more then the usual 8 hours, his face is bloated..... All signs of pregnancy. So in the early morning he calls Yeosang to come over while San is working.</p><p>"Hey, I got the pregnancy tests." Yeosang says walking inside after closing the door behind him. He walks into the main bathroom where Wooyoung is waiting for him.</p><p>"Here you go." Yeosang hands him the small box with the tests and instructions on how to use it. Wooyoung nods and takes the box and closes the bathroom door.</p><p>Yeosang walks into the living room and sits down cross legged, waiting for the younger to come out and announce the results.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence Yeosang hears the bathroom door open. Wooyoung comes into the living room, eyes filled with tears and his hands shaking.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?"</p><p>Wooyoung looks at him and shows him the box. Yeosang curiously takes it and opens it, eyes scanning over the tests. He smiles and sets the box on the coffee table, hugging the younger and rubbing his back softly.</p><p>"Congratulations."</p><p>Yeosang notices Wooyoung's quietness so he sits the younger Omega on the couch."Okay, there's 4 hours left until San comes home. How about we go to the doctors to actually confirm it and then you can tell him?"</p><p>Wooyoung looks at him confused than after a few minutes of thinking he replies."Yeah, let's do that."</p><p>So the two Omegas go to the hospital where San's family doctor, Kim Seokjin, is working. After his checkup with Seokjin, Wooyoung heads with Yeosang to the mall to buy a small gift to tell San he's finally pregnant with their pup.</p><p>"How about this?" Wooyoung turns his head around and looks at the item Yeosang is holding. It was a small grey haired wolf toy with a small blue bow attached around its right ear.</p><p>"Yeah, let's get that one. I have an idea what we can add."</p><p>The two head back to the penthouse, Wooyoung carrying the wolf toy in a small white bag. On the way Yeosang gets a urgent call from Jongho so the older bids goodbye to the younger and starts walking back.</p><p>Wooyoung walks back inside and immediately turns on the power and the heater, he walks into the kitchen and sets the wolf toy on a shelf that he knows San will immediately check. He cuts a neat piece of a paper in a shape of a crescent moon and writes down a small message that  changed their lives.</p><p>
  <em>'Appa, it's me! Hihi, see you in 5 months! ♡'</em>
</p><p>Wooyoung smiles softly at the message and attaches it to the toys chest with a small chain he found. Once he's finished he starts working on dinner.</p><p>A hour later he smells San's orchid scent from the door way. The Alpha calls out for him, not hearing a sound from the younger San follows his strawberry scent that leads him to the kitchen.</p><p>Upon walking into the kitchen, San notices a small change in the atmosphere once he walks in. He scans the kitchen, noting that the Omega is busy cooking. He tears his eyes from Wooyoung and scans the kitchen again. After a bit he spots it. The wolf toy.</p><p>He walks further into the kitchen, passing by the Omega and reaching up for the wolf toy. He can sense the joy and nervousness in his Omega as he takes the toy and inspects it. He looks at it for a few and than notices the small paper attached to the wolfs chest with a small grey chain.</p><p>He reads the note and smiles widely, setting the toy back in its place and turning his gaze to the nervous Omega."Come here baby."</p><p>Wooyoung looks at him nervously and goes to him, wrapping his arms around the olders neck and playing with his freshly dyed blond hair. San leans down and presses his lips against his, kissing him so gently he just might break.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too."</em>
</p><p>San reaches up and cups his face gently, stroking his cheekbones softly with his thumbs."I promised <em>I'll</em> give you a pup and that's what <em>I</em> did. If <em>you</em> want more then you'll get <em>more</em>. I <em>want</em> to have a family with you. I love you so much <em>it hurts Wooyoung</em>."</p><p>"Are you trying to make cry while I'm pregnant you bastard?" San laughs at the youngers humor and picks him up — after setting the food — and carries him to their room. He walks inside and gently lays down the younger on his back. He reaches up and grabs the hem of the Omegas shirt and lifts it up exposing his stomach.</p><p>San leans down and kisses the small part where Wooyoung's stomach is expanded, the small round part a clear sign that the younger is indeed pregnant with their pup.</p><p>"I love you both so much," San reaches up and grabs his hand, squeezing it lightly and gently stroking his knuckles."We're gonna spoil it a lot."</p><p>Wooyoung laughs and nods."That we will."</p><p>True to their word, after their pup was born they brought him back to the penthouse where he had his room with a lot of glass windows (the pup definitely liked the sunlight).</p><p>Choi Hansol, the first pup and newborn Trueblood Alpha son of Choi San and Jung Wooyoung. Despite not being married yet the two decided that Hansol will carry San's name.</p><p>Hansol was a healthy pup with a appearance of Wooyoung and characteristics of San. He looked like a perfect mix of his parents. Since he's only a week old, they don't know how his physical appearance will be once he shifts into his human form once he's 1 year old.</p><p>The grey haired pup looks around his large room, noticing that his mother is currently cleaning his room, his father no where in sight.</p><p>Hansol whines a bit from his crib, the large wooden pillars shielding him from escaping. Wooyoung looks at him when he hears him whine. He gets up from the floor and walks to the young pup, picking him up in his arms and kissing the top of his head softly.</p><p>"Hey baby, what's wrong? Are you hungry?" Hansol looks up at his mother and nods, a louder whine escaping his throat. Wooyoung walks back to the kitchen — Hansol still in his arms — where the older is cooking their breakfast.</p><p>He kisses the Alpha's cheek softly earning a smile and a kiss on his nose as the Alpha hands him Hansol's bottle. The young pup whines again separating the two from their trance. Wooyoung chuckles at Hansol's attempt to separate the two of them and lets him latch to the bottle that's filled with warm milk.</p><p>Hansol looks at the bottle curiously, latches to it and begins to suck. Once he realizes it's the milk he makes himself comfortable in his mother's arms and continues feeding.</p><p>Wooyoung chuckles and lets him, stroking his fur softly and kidding the top of his head.</p><p>"Cute."</p><p>"Cute indeed." San wraps his arms around the younger Omega and rests his chin on his shoulder, pecking his shoulder softly.</p><p>"Hwa called earlier."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"Joong's pregnant."</p><p>".......... Took them long enough."</p><p>San laughs softly, kissing the top of his head softly and stroking Hansol's head gently.</p><p>"We're visiting them tomorrow."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"No."</p><p>
  <b>"Wooyoung."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nope."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ F I N. ]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Published: Jan 4, 2021</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Word count: </b>
  <b>5447</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10. Woosan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>San takes him by his arms and pins him against the wall harshly, mouth pressed against mouth as they both make out.</p><p>"𝘚𝘢𝘯."</p><p>"𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings/Tags: vampire sex, rough sex, gentle sex, smut, Fluff, vampire!prince's!Woosan!, vampire children, blood drinking, Woosan are rich ASF, Woosan aren't having anyone's shit, Woosan power couple, mpreg, idk what else to tag, Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>When San's father (ha, father, San thought) called him to the castle he knew the man was up to something.</p><p>His royal knight, Seonghwa, was waiting for him outside his chambers, the older man patiently waiting.</p><p>"Seonghwa."</p><p>"Prince San." Seonghwa turns his body around and slightly bows, right arm draped over his chest.</p><p>"You don't have to bow Hwa. We're friends."</p><p>Seonghwa straightened his posture, shoulders slightly tense. "I know we are. But your father does not."</p><p>"Daddy dearest can go fuck himself." San replies curtly. Seonghwa nods, stepping beside San and following the young Prince to his father's castle.</p><p>They were all vampires. Some were turned vampires, some were naturally born vampires and some were half turned but still remained a human.</p><p>San was born on July 10, 1503, three months before Leonardo da Vinci began painting <em>Mona Lisa</em>.</p><p>Despite it being five centuries since he was born, San was still considered a Prince but not a King like his father promised.</p><p>At the age of 15, still being a wild teenager, San began to realize how much different his father and everyone else was around him.</p><p>A year after that, Seonghwa was assigned to him as his bodyguard later a knight but a close friend.</p><p>The older was born a year before him (1502) on April 3rd but despite being a year apart Seonghwa was the mature and smarter one.</p><p>It was during the Victorian Era (June 20, 1837 until Queen Victoria's death on January 22, 1901) that San began to mature. 1840 was the day Queen Victoria married to Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfield but also the year San completely changed.</p><p>He grew in height, his body was slim but muscular with board shoulders and a tiny waist (basically, a hourglass). He let his hair grew into a mullet and has still kept it to this day. He grew more confident and bold, not a shy and quiet boy like before.</p><p>He learned how to properly fight, hunt and live through the different times, he learned how to blend in with the humans, he learned how to be a <em>person</em>.</p><p>Seonghwa was with him through every change, encouraging him when he fell down and put him back on his feet. The older taught him everything he knew and experienced. Seonghwa was like a older brother he never had.</p><p>"San?"</p><p>San snaps out of his thoughts, locking gazes with Seonghwa. "I'm okay, Hwa. Just.... Thinking."</p><p>Seonghwa nods, lips set in a thin line. "Lets go inside then."</p><p>San hums and follows him inside his father's castle, his royal knight confidently navigating through the dark halls.</p><p>"Seonghwa, San, I'm glad you could join us."</p><p>San glares at his father, letting Seonghwa pull his chair out and sitting down, the older standing behind him and challenging everyone to even blink at San.</p><p>"You shouldn't be." San retorts distastefully.</p><p>His father grins at, fangs glowing in the dim light.</p><p>"You do remember Prince Wooyoung from the Jungs, yes?"</p><p>"Obviously." San deadpans.</p><p>San glances at Wooyoung, the black haired beauty locking gazes with him and flashing a small smirk.</p><p>"His father and I had a deal."</p><p>"Just get on with it, <em>Daddy dearest</em>." San spats out. Seonghwa places a hand on his shoulder, gripping his shirt in a warning.</p><p>His father's bold behavior breaks down, the older now  openly glaring at him. "You two will be married by the end of the week. That's final."</p><p>"At least it's you." Wooyoung mumbles beside him. San nods in agreement. "Anything else?"</p><p>"Yes, actually—"</p><p>"I'm not listening," San gets up from his chair, Wooyoung following him and standing close to him. "Seonghwa report to me after Wooyoung and I are finished."</p><p>"You too Hongjoong."</p><p>The two knights nod, letting their Princes walk away from the table hand-in-hand.</p><p>"Wooyoung!" "San!"</p><p>The two ignore their fathers, Wooyoung letting San lead him back to his castle.</p><p>They speed walk to San's room, the older closing and locking the door behind him.</p><p>San takes him by his arms and pins him against the wall harshly, mouth pressed against mouth as they both make out.</p><p>
  <em>"San."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wooyoung."</em>
</p><p>San ducks his head down, licking up at his neck and sinking his fangs in the skin, pressing their fronts together.</p><p>"Fuck, gonna cum Sannie."</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>San pulls his mouth away from Wooyoung's neck, taking the younger in his arms and throwing him on the bed, fingers roughly taking their clothes off and tossing them on the floor.</p><p>San takes the lube from his nightstand, costing his fingers and sliding two fingers inside Wooyoung, stretching and scissoring him open. He adds two more fingers, watching as the younger mewls and writhes just from his fingers.</p><p>
  <em>"S-San—"</em>
</p><p>San pulls his fingers out and grabs the bottle of lube again, coating his length and sliding inside Wooyoung's stretched hole.</p><p>Wooyoung throws his head back on the pillow, spreading his legs more and bringing San closer, mewling when San's cock hits his prostate.</p><p>"Oh fuck San!"</p><p>"I know baby, I know."</p><p>San ducks his head down again, sinking his fangs in the skin again and drinking Wooyoung's blood. He brings himself closer to Wooyoung's body, aligning his head a little and letting Wooyoung sink his fangs in the skin, drinking his blood as they both cum, groaning lowly.</p><p>San pulls his mouth away from Wooyoung's neck, licking at the puncture wounds and sealing them with his tongue. Wooyoung does the same, looking up at him with big innocent eyes.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>San leans down and captures his lips into a sweet kiss, both not caring about blood in their mouths and on their fangs. San licks his bottom lip and Wooyoung lets out a low moan, opening his mouth and letting San dominate him.</p><p>San chuckles above him, the sound vibrating in his chest. Wooyoung reached up and grabs a fistful of his hair (the mullet) and pulls, San letting out a low groan and circling his hips.</p><p>"You're asking for a punishment Wooyoung."</p><p>"Maybe." Wooyoung playfully retorts.</p><p>San growls at him, pinning his arms above his head by wrapping a belt around his wrists.</p><p>A few punishments later, Wooyoung is feeling a pleasant ache in his body and utterly satisfied.</p><p>"Feeling okay?" San gently asks behind him, fingers tracing the skin softly and leaving playful tingles.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay." San nods, resting his head on the pillow and locking their fingers together, tracing his knuckles softly.</p><p>Wooyoung yawns then, snuggling closer into San's chest as much as he can and closing his eyes, letting the older vampire pull the blanket over them. The last thing Wooyoung heard was San whispering sweet nothings into his ear, telling him how much he loves him and cherishes him.</p><p>In the morning when he wakes up the first thing he notices is red Salvias sitting in a flower vase. He smiles at San's efforts.</p><p>Wooyoung slowly sits up, ruffling his hair and letting out a yawn. San's head peaks out from the bathroom, his hair tied into a small ponytail at the back. He chuckles at the older vampire and gets up from the bed, speed walking to the bathroom and wrapping his arms around San's bare torso, the pink haired male hugging him back and pressing a soft kiss on his temple.</p><p>"Do you like them?"</p><p>"Very. They're stunning."</p><p>"You're more stunning, <em>Mon lune</em>."</p><p>"You damn sap!" Wooyoung playfully slaps his arm.</p><p>San barely reacts at that, laughing instead and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Want to shower?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>San nods and takes his hand gently, leading him to the shower and closing the shower door behind him. Wooyoung turns the warm water on, spraying him in the face and making his hair stick to his skin.</p><p>San wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder and placing soft kisses on the skin. Wooyoung tilts his head to the side, goosebumps appearing on his skin as San's fangs and teeth graze over his neck and veins, his fingers digging into Wooyoung's hips somewhat painfully.</p><p>San then sinks his fangs in his shoulder, staying still for a few seconds and then drinking his blood again. Wooyoung doesn't say anything knowing his blood helps San.</p><p>Sliding his hand backwards Wooyoung takes San's cock in his hand and guides it into his loosely stretched hole, moaning as the olders cock fills him up.</p><p>San lets out a sexy groan, pulling Wooyoung closer to his body and sucking more blood.</p><p>"San, fuck—"</p><p>San pulls his mouth away from his shoulder, not bothering to clean up at the blood and raising his hips up slightly then thrusting forward.</p><p>Wooyoung grips the cold tiles tightly, the tiles cracking slightly from Wooyoung's inhuman strength. San speeds up his pace, taking Wooyoung in his hand and jerking him off.</p><p>"Gonna fill you up, baby. Gonna have my cum in your tight hole for months — fuck!"</p><p>They both moan loudly, San from cumming into Wooyoung and Wooyoung from being filled up and jerked off. San then laps up at the puncture wounds on his shoulder, his tongue healing them immediately.</p><p>"We need to stop having sex everywhere."</p><p>"Nah, I like the thrill. Makes me fuck you more."</p><p>Wooyoung shakes his head, letting San slide out of him and clean them both off. Once they're done showering they change into a simple long sleeve white shirt and black slacks.</p><p>They meet Seonghwa and Hongjoong in the kitchen, the two older vampires seeming to be engaged in a heated conversation.</p><p>"—just because you're overprotective!"</p><p>"I have the allowance to be overprotective Hongjoong! Who knows what their fathers are planning?!"</p><p>San and Wooyoung glance at each other worriedly, never hearing Seonghwa raise his voice like this.</p><p>"I know! I feel just as same for Wooyoung's sake!"</p><p>"Should we....?" Wooyoung asks, unsure.</p><p>"I don't see why not."</p><p>San intertwines their fingers together and they both begin to walk to the kitchen. "Hyungs?"</p><p>Seonghwa and Hongjoong turn to them, looking like they're a deer caught on headlights.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Wooyoung questions.</p><p>Seonghwa and Hongjoong nod. "Yes." "Yes."</p><p>San and Wooyoung nod anyways, the older vampire letting the younger sit on a kitchen stool and taking some food from the fridge. San sets their plates and goes back to the kitchen island, placing Wooyoung's plate in front of him with a fork.</p><p>Seonghwa and Hongjoong leave them be, the two again conversing on their way out.</p><p>"Something's off." Wooyoung comments.</p><p>San nods and then sighs, placing his fork down and rubbing his eyelids with his fingers. "They were talking about our fathers so something is definitely going on."</p><p>Wooyoung nods and picks up his fork again, continuing to eat. San follows his movements, occasionally stopping to think and eat.</p><p> </p><p>5 <em>MONTHS LATER</em></p><p> </p><p>San and Wooyoung have been married for five months now, San officially claiming his King title and Wooyoung being his Queen.</p><p>San is the first Choi who has a living Queen ruling with him. (And he sure did brag about it to everyone else)</p><p>
  <em>"San."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wooyoung."</em>
</p><p>They both moan loudly as they come down from their highs, San circling his hips and nipping at Wooyoung's neck.</p><p>Wooyoung tilts his head to the side, letting San sink his fangs in the skin and claim him all over again. He writhes as the older begins to thrust again, moaning quite loudly in his ear as he picks up his pace.</p><p>"San, fuck — ngh — gonna cum again."</p><p>"Come for me Young-ah." San pulls his mouth away from his neck, licking the blood off his lips and watching as his husband and mate falls apart underneath him, arching his back off the bed in a perfect S.</p><p>San comes into him again, nuzzling into his neck and nipping gently at the still leaking puncture wounds. Wooyoung lets him, wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing him closer, pressing their bodies impossiblly closer.</p><p>San raises his head up, capturing Wooyoung's lips into a sweet kiss pouring his emotions in one kiss.</p><p>"I love you so much."</p><p>"We love you too."</p><p>San chuckles at that, gently pressing his fingers onto Wooyoung's small bump. "I know you do."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>San presses a soft kiss on his forehead, laying them down on their sides and bringing Wooyoung closer to him, gently resting his arm over his mates and husband's stomach.</p><p>"Can't wait until it's born." San says, tracing the skin softly.</p><p>"The only bad thing is that we won't know the gender until the baby is born," Wooyoung replies, watching the pink haired male trace his baby bump. "It makes me feel bad calling the baby 'it' instead of 'she' and 'he'".</p><p>"I know the feeling baby." San nuzzles into his black hair, cupping his cheek softly and tracing his cheekbone, leaving a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.</p><p>"Sleep for now. You need rest."</p><p>"I'm a immortal San."</p><p>"I know Woo," San looks at him, nudging their foreheads together. "But you heard what Yunho said."</p><p>Wooyoung's shoulders drop at that, giving in and resting his head on San's chest, eyes slipping close. San lets him, cradling his fingers through soft black strands.</p><p>"I love you Youngie."</p><p>"—ove you too."</p><p>He smiles at his husband's cuteness, kissing his forehead again and resting his head on the pillow, letting his eyes close on their own as sleep overtakes him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A FEW MONTHS LATER</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung recently gave birth to their son who they named Hansol, or better known as Choi Hansol, the oldest son of King Choi San and Queen Choi Wooyoung.</p><p>Their son had the features of Wooyoung with San's eyebrows and lips, he also got moles on both of his cheeks and Wooyoung's lip mole on his bottom lip as well.</p><p>Hansol coos from his crib, his small hands pressed into fists. He giggles at the sight of his parents sleeping on their bed, Wooyoung's head resting on San's chest.</p><p>He coos again, swinging his arms. Wooyoung seems to have heard him, his head raising up and looking around the room. His attention snaps to Hansol, smiling softly and getting up from the bed.</p><p>Wooyoung walks to the crib and picks up Hansol in his arms gently, cooing softly and kissing his nose. "Hi Hannie."</p><p>Hansol smiles at him, his dimples popping out. Wooyoung smiles at the sight, rocking him in his arms and going back to the bed, tapping San's chest to wake him up.</p><p>Somehow those few taps wake up the older male, San releasing a groan and stretching. "Hm?"</p><p>"Someone wants to see you."</p><p>San's eyes snap fully open, locking gazes with his son in his husband's arms. He snorts, leaning down and kissing Hansol softly on the forehead. "Hi Hannie."</p><p>His son giggles at his father, reaching out for him. San takes him gently in his arms, rocking him and playfully tickling his cheeks.</p><p>"I never knew a newborn vampire baby could be this adorable."</p><p>"I didn't either." Wooyoung shifts closer to him and Hansol, resting his head on his shoulder and stroking Hansols head softly.</p><p>Hansol whines then, his nose scrunching. San lets Wooyoung take him back in his arms, the younger letting their son latch on his nipple and eat. Wooyoung ducks his head down, kissing Hansols head softly and stroking his cheek.</p><p>"He's so cute Sannie."</p><p>"That he is." San rests his chin on Wooyoung's shoulder, watching their son coo and happily feed.</p><p>Hansol giggles when he pulls away, his nose scrunching up cutely and dimples popping out.</p><p>They both laugh at the sight, their son looking at them with big innocent eyes and curiosity. "Cute." Wooyoung pecks his nose softly, poking his cheek gently.</p><p>Hansol giggles again, swinging his small hands. San chuckles at him, reaching out and gently tickling his tummy. The baby squirms and coos, his nose scrunching up again.</p><p>"So adorable."</p><p>San pecks his forehead softly, gently tracing his cheekbones. He presses their foreheads together, pecking his nose softly. Hansol coos at him, reaching his arms out for him.</p><p>"Lay down."</p><p>"Hm?" San looks at him confused and Wooyoung points to the bed. He lays down on his back, letting Wooyoung place Hansol on his chest carefully. Hansol coos, snuggling into San's chest and closing his eyes.</p><p>"God, he's so — I can't describe it."</p><p>"Perfect? Unimaginable?"</p><p>"Something like that yeah."</p><p>Wooyoung lays down beside him, resting his head on his shoulder and reaching out towards Hansol, gently stroking his cheek with his fingertips. He yawns then, shaking his head from the sudden sleepiness.</p><p>"Everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, just tired all of sudden."</p><p>"Sleep then, I'll watch over you two."</p><p>"I know you will."</p><p>Wooyoung snuggles closer, letting San kiss the top of his head and close his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A FEW WEEKS LATER</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In a few short weeks Hansol grew up faster then they thought he could. The newborn baby was around 8 months now, his body much bigger, hair longer and much more softer and silkier.</p><p>Hansol giggles at Wooyoung, reaching out towards him and letting his mother pick him up in his arms. "Adorable."</p><p>Wooyoung kisses his nose softly, gently poking his cheek making his son giggle and coo at the action. He smiles at that, bouncing Hansol in his arms and walking to the living room where San is currently sitting on a couch, wiring down on a few documents.</p><p>"Someone's awake."</p><p>San's head flies up, locking gazes with his family and smiling at the sight, his dimples popping out. He gets up from the couch and speed walks to them, pecking Wooyoung on the lips softly and kissing Hansol on his forehead.</p><p>"Hi to you too babies."</p><p>"I'm not a baby."</p><p>"You are," San retorts. "You're my baby, and Hansols. We're all each other's babies."</p><p>Wooyoung rolls his eyes at him. San chuckles and shakes his head, pressing a kiss on his temple. "Come on sit down."</p><p>San walks them back to the couch he was sitting on, letting his family sit down beside him and picking up the documents again.</p><p>"Hwa sent a letter today."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>San takes the letter from underneath the documents and gives it to Wooyoung, the younger opening it and reading it. "Took them long enough."</p><p>San shrugs his shoulders, taking the letter back and placing it on the table. "It's Hwa and Joong." </p><p>"Literally."</p><p>Hansol coos on Wooyoung's lap, his head placed on his mother's chest and now playing with the rings on his fingers. Wooyoung looks down at him and chuckles, pecking his forehead softly and letting him play.</p><p>He lets San work on the documents knowing the older would protest if he even tried to suggest to help.</p><p>"Did you eat yet?"</p><p>San shakes his head, flipping a paper over. "Didn't get a chance to even sit down and <em>think</em>."</p><p>"Normal food or blood?"</p><p>"Both."</p><p>Wooyoung nods and places Hansol on San's lap, the 8 month old baby looking at him curiously. He chuckles and gets up from the couch, making his way to the kitchen and to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a plate filled with food. He takes a glass from a cupboard and a sharp knife from the kitchen counter, he slices a small cut on his wrist and lets his blood drip down into the glass. Once done he takes the plate and the glass and walks back to the living room.</p><p>"Here you go." Wooyoung sets the plate and glass on the small coffee table and sits down next to the older vampire, letting him take his wrist and seal up the cut with his tongue.</p><p>"Thank you, <em>Mon soleil</em>."</p><p>"You're welcome." San chuckles and presses a soft kiss on his temple.</p><p>"Han is sleeping in his room."</p><p>"Well, damn."</p><p>San laughs and nods his head, taking the fork in his hand and eating. Wooyoung lets him eat, resting his head on his husband's thigh and playing with the soft material of his jeans.</p><p>San reaches his hand out and places it on top of his head, running his fingers through the soft black strands of his lover. Wooyoung, if he was one, almost purred like a cat at the contact, his imaginary tail wiggling in happiness.</p><p>"You're adorable."</p><p>"I know I am."</p><p>San leans his head down, his palms resting on both sides of Wooyoung's sides. "Good."</p><p>Wooyoung smirks up at him, shifting onto his lap and wrapping his arms around San's neck. The older male places his hands on Wooyoung's hips, fingers digging into exposed flesh.</p><p>"Someone's getting bold."</p><p>"I always am."</p><p>San chuckles at him, leaning in his personal space and placing his lips on his, his fangs scraping Wooyoung's bottom lip. The younger opens his mouth, letting San dominate him.</p><p>The older then lays him down on his back on the couch, grabbing his legs and wrapping them around his own waist. Wooyoung lets him and watches him, curious what he's planning.</p><p>San looks at him then and smirks, fangs glowing in the moonlight. "I don't think you'll mind about what I'm about to do."</p><p>"Depends." Wooyoung retorts playfully.</p><p>San chuckles and laughs, shaking his head and reaching out to unbotton Wooyoung's (San's) shirt. He opens button by button, sliding the shirt open and ducking his head down to scrap his teeth and fangs over the exposed skin.</p><p>Wooyoung brings him closer with his legs, spreading them open. San chuckles at him again, leaning his head down and wrapping his lips around his nipple, lightly sucking at it and humming. Wooyoung's body writhes from the pleasure, still sensitive from the pregnancy. "San — ngh — fuck!"</p><p>"You like that hm?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>San moves to the other side then, sucking a bit harshly and watching his mate squirm in pleasure. He smirks, pleased with himself. He pulls his mouth away from Wooyoung's chest, leaving soft kisses over his navel and stomach. "Want me to suck you off?"</p><p>A nod.</p><p>San moves back a little, reaching down and unzipping the youngers pants. He slides them off his hips to his thighs, letting them stay there and wrapping his lips around the youngers cock, sucking at the tip.</p><p>Wooyoung arches his back off the couch, wrapping his fingers into San's hair and making a fistful, pulling on it and earning a deep groan from his lover. He smirks at that, rising his hips up and thrusting into San's mouth, the older gladly letting him use his mouth.</p><p>He comes into San's mouth without a warning, watching the older male swallow up the cum and licks his lips. "Sweet."</p><p>He giggles, reaching out and pulling San on top of him again, smacking their mouths together and tasting himself on the olders tongue. "Sweet indeed."</p><p>San chuckles at him and shakes his head, pulling away and grabbing a cloth from the coffee table. He cleans them both up, picking the younger up in his arms and carrying him back to their room where they both quickly shower and change into fresh and clean clothes.</p><p>"Sannie?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"What do you think about having another one?"</p><p>"A baby?"</p><p>"Mhm." Wooyoung raises his head up, resting it on his chest and looking at him with big round eyes.</p><p>"I don't mind having more kids with you Woo but..."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"Can we wait until Hansol is at least 1 year old?"</p><p>"....... Yeah why not."</p><p>Wooyoung shrugs his shoulders, agreeing with the idea. He snuggles into San's chest, making himself comfortable and closing his eyes.</p><p>"One or two?"</p><p>"Hm?" Wooyoung cracks an eye open, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>San sighs and rests his head on the pillow, closing his eyes and draping an arm over them.</p><p>"Well, if you want me to be pregnant with twins or triplets you're gonna work hard."</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"Good to know."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A FEW MONTHS LATER</em>
</p><p> </p><p>San lays his three born triplets into their shared crib, his oldest son (now a year and five months old) Hansol looking at them curiously.</p><p>He chuckles at his expression and pokes his cheek softly, the baby giggling and cooing.</p><p>"Wanna watch over them?" Hansol nods and San chuckles again, picking his son up in his arms and laying him down next to his younger siblings, the baby smuggling closer and cooing, eyes closing.</p><p>"You're their guardian angel Hannie." San leans down and kisses his forehead softly, pulling away and walking out of the room.</p><p>He walks back to their room and closes the door behind him, laying down next to his sleeping husband and pecking his temple softly.</p><p>"Thank you for giving birth to our amazing children Choi Wooyoung."</p><p>"-re welcome Choi San."</p><p>He chuckles and shakes his head, laying his head down on the pillow and closing his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.</p><p>
  <b>F I N.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am I going to make a fanfic out of this?</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Yes, I am.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11. Seonjoong + Woosan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ships: Woosan, Seongjoong, Sanhwa, Woojoong<br/>Type: smut<br/>Au: vampire, polyamory<br/>Bottoms: Hongjoong, Wooyoung <br/>Tops: Seonghwa, San<br/>Warnings: vampire sex, rough sex, face fucking, blood drinking, biting, feel free to be horny as you want</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Appearances:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>×</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"San fuck!"</p><p>Hongjoong mewls under him, scratching down his back and creating deep reclines and drawing blood that instantly healed.</p><p>"Fuck, be louder Hyung. Wanna hear your pretty voice."</p><p>San fucks him faster into the mattress, groaning deeply from the tighteness of Hongjoong's walls around his cock and leaning down to create bite marks on the soft, cold skin.</p><p>Hongjoong screams loudly under him, coming for the umpteenth time and hips moving for move.</p><p>"Enjoying your birthday gift Sannie?" Seonghwa asks from the doorway, face scrunched up in pleasure as Wooyoung sucks him off.</p><p>"Very. Did you know he likes to be manhandled like a whore he is?"</p><p>Hongjoong whines under him, fingernails scratching down San's chest, desperate for the younger man's attention on him.</p><p>"No but I do know." Seonghwa sucks in a breath, gripping Wooyoung's long locks tightly and coming down the youngers throat, watching the younger male swallow his cum and moan around his cock.</p><p>Wooyoung blinks up at him prettily, long eyelashes curled into gentle waves." You're going to get your award soon Youngie."</p><p>Hongjoong squirms under him, moaning loudly as he fucks faster into him, swinging his hand and slapping the older man's cock, watching him squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure. "You like that too huh?" San smirks at him, flipping him over on his hands and knees and skipping back inside, gripping his hair tightly into a fistful and pulling his head back.</p><p>Hongjoong moans his name like a mantra, clawing at the sheets like a desperate animal." Fuck Hongjoong I'm gonna breed you. Breed you over and over again until you're dripping with my cum and your belly is filled my children." San swings his hand again, the palm of his hand meeting Hongjoong's ass cheeks and the sound of flesh hitting ringing in the air.</p><p>"I bet Seonghwa-Hyung wouldn't mind hm? Would you Hyung?"</p><p>"Not at all." Seonghwa grunts as he thrusts into Wooyoung, the younger man squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure aby with his pretty pink lips moaning his name. "You wouldn't mind if I breed your whore too hm?"</p><p>"No. He loves being stuffed full of someone's cum in his pussy."</p><p>San grunts as Hongjoong clenches tightly around his cock, he brings the older vampire closer to his body and sinks his fangs in Hongjoong's shoulder, drinking his blood and coming inside him. Hongjoong mewls under him, body squirming as he comes down from another high.</p><p>"Good job Hyung." San pulls his mouth away from his shoulder, licking the blood and sealing the puncture wounds. He then lays him down on his back, kissing his forehead softly and stroking his hair softly.</p><p>"Happy 888th birthday Sannie." San chuckles at him then laughs, shaking his head and pulling him closer to his body so they can cuddle.</p><p>"Thank you Joongie." San kisses the top of his head softly, watching Seonghwa carry a sleepy and naked Wooyoung in his arms. The oldest vampire lays the youngest vampire in between the two, smiling softly as Wooyoung snuggles into San's chest.</p><p>They laugh at the youngest, kissing his forehead softly and making a cuddle pile on their large bed. San reaches over Hongjoong, cranking his neck a little and pulling Seonghwa into a sweet kiss. The oldest smiles into the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and laughing as San whines and pulls away from their kiss.</p><p>Hongjoong shakes his head at them, pulling Seonghwa closer to his body and nuzzling into his neck. The oldest lets him, kissing his temple softly and stroking his hair softly.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"We love you too Hwa."</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles and nods, pulling the blanket over the four of them and letting them all snuggle together.</p><p>Today was a great day. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12. Sanhwa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU: Dragon, royalty <br/>Type: smut, Fluff, hurt/comfort <br/>Warnings: sex between a human and a dragon (interracial sex I think?), Seonghwa is whipped for San and its really fucking obvious, Sanhwa are a power couple, San is the king, Seonghwa comforts San because of the youngers nightmares</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        </p><p> </p><p>"San?" Seonghwa's soft fluffy silvery-grey hair pops through the doors of his chambers, the dragon looking for his lover.</p><p>"Balcony Seonghwa." San's voice rings.</p><p>Seonghwa closes the door behind him, avoiding San's desk and going to the balcony where the king is waiting for him.</p><p>San sits on a soft silky cushion on the balcony, the wind ruffling his silky black-white hair, his cheeks rosy from the slight cold.</p><p>San looks up from his plate of food, eyes smiling at the old dragon as he steps forward to his king.</p><p>"My king." Seonghwa sits down next to him on a cushion as well, lips pressing a soft kiss on San's forehead.</p><p>"My <em>Tesero</em> (treasure)." San gently gazes at him when he pulls away, lips set into a gentle smile.</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles, shaking his head and pulling the younger closer to him. "You are freezing."</p><p>"Slightly," San playfully retorts, snuggling into Seonghwa's much warmer body.</p><p>San has been a king since he was 15 years old. He lost his parents in a war, <em>at the end of the war that is.</em></p><p>15 year old San barely knew anything about ruling a large kingdom and its people back then. He struggled, he fought, he almost died twice but....</p><p>Seonghwa was there.</p><p>A soon 16 year old San stumbled into the sleeping dragon in the caves, having lost his way from the castle and his servants.</p><p>Seonghwa was woken up by a human screaming, eyes instantly opening and body going into flight-or-fight mode. He had rescued San from a large bear, successfully killing the creature and offering the young boy a meal. Seonghwa may be a ancient dragon but he isn't heartless. He, at least, had a tendency to save a human, <em>a child.</em></p><p>"Seonghwa?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Seonghwa drops his gaze down to the human happily snuggled into his chest, the younger looking at him with his eyes filled with love and affection.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Seonghwa presses their lips together, swallowing the small sounds from San and gently laying the human down on his back on the cushion, officially caging him in between his arms. He traces his lips across the soft skin and moles of San's neck, his teeth gently scraping against the heated skin.</p><p>"Seonghwa...."</p><p>"Yes my king?"</p><p>"Stop being a tease."</p><p>Seonghwa laughs, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. "I did not bring the oil."</p><p>San raises his head up, lifting up a perfect eyebrow. "Carry me to the bed then."</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles. "Yes Your Highness." He lifts up San in his arms, easily carrying the young man onto their shared bed that rested in the middle of San's chambers.</p><p>He lays San down on the silky sheets, undressing the male under him and pressing his lips against the soft skin every time a article of clothing is removed. "<em>Seonghwa</em>."</p><p>"Do not say my name like that until I'm buried deep within you."</p><p>San chuckles under him, spreading his legs and letting the dragon work him open, moaning softly as Seonghwa adds the third finger and hits his desired spot, a mewl escaping his pretty pink lips.</p><p>Seonghwa decides that San is stretched enough and takes the oil again, spreading it over his length and slowly sliding inside San, taking his legs and bending them over until San's knees hit his chest. San mewls under him as he speeds up, watching his lover squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure and pretty sounds escaping his pretty pink lips.</p><p>"<em>Seonghwa</em>."</p><p>Seonghwa groans as San squeezes around him, placing his hands besides San's head and caging him in with his forearms. San wraps his arms around his torso, his nails scratching and creating deep lines and crescents moons into Seonghwa's back. He can feel blood drip down his back but he ignores it, his full attention on making San come.</p><p>"Hwa — <em>ngh </em>— gonna come."</p><p>"Come Love."</p><p>Seonghwa presses their foreheads together, his mouth catching San's and his hand jerking him off. San mewls under him then, spilling over his stomach and chest. Seonghwa soon follows after him, coming inside San and staying still, gently rolling his hips in small circles and kissing San, curling his tongue around the youngers and tasting him.</p><p>He pulls away then, his hand resting gently on San's cheek and his thumb tracing small patterns on his cheekbone.</p><p>"I love you." Seonghwa confesses.</p><p>"I love you too." San pulls him close again, arms now wrapped around Seonghwa's neck and kissing him gently, nipping at the dragons bottom lip.</p><p>They kiss lovingly as the sun sets down, casting a beautiful golden glow through the opened doors of the balcony. They pull away from their kiss, hearts content and butterflies in their stomachs.</p><p>Seonghwa switches their positions then, laying San on top of him and pulling the blanket over them. "Comfortable?"</p><p>San nods, snuggling into Seonghwa's chest and closing his eyes, his fingertips gently tracing patterns on Seonghwa's chest. Seonghwa runs his fingers through his black-white hair, messing up the strands and laughing softly at San's pout.</p><p>"Sleep Sannie."</p><p>The two soon fall asleep, the dragon making sure his precious is sleeping first before allowing his eyes to slip close.</p><p>Seonghwa's woken up a few hours later by San trashing in his arms, the younger almost hitting his head on the headboard.</p><p>"San?" Confused Seonghwa tries his best to calm San down, the youngers cheeks wet and rosy from the crying and throat sore from earlier screaming.</p><p>"Sannie what's wrong?" Seonghwa kisses his forehead softly, keeping him close to his chest.</p><p>"N-Nightmare." San whimpers out, his hands clutching tightly at Seonghwa's skin, his nails drawing blood.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" San shakes his head, nuzzling into Seonghwa's neck and closing his eyes tightly.</p><p>"Alright, relax then. Nothing can harm you here while you are in my arms." Seonghwa gently comforts him, tracing small circles into San's back.</p><p>"That's very human of you Hwa."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>They both chuckle at that, enjoying the comfort caused by the other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13. Seongjoong + Woosan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wattpad says i published it on April 18 and now its April 23 LOL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🍧☂️ Smut, smut, smut<br/>🍧☂️ This is a fucking filth kdkssk<br/>🍧☂️ Switch! Seongjoong<br/>🍧☂️ Switch! Woosan<br/>🍧☂️ They just fuck honestly<br/>🍧☂️ A foursome :)</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p>San groans as he pounds into Hongjoong, the older male clawing at the sheets like a animal as loud moans escape his pouty lips.</p><p>"Fuck you're so tight. Now I know why Seonghwa didn't want to share you with us."</p><p>Hongjoong looks at him with hooded eyes and lets out a cry, spraying over his chest and stomach. San groans at the sight and pounds into him faster, leaving marks over the skin.</p><p>San moans at the warm walls of his hyung and thrusts faster feeling himself getting close. He snaps his hips into Hongjoong's a few times and comes inside of him, the older squeezing around his length and moving his hips a little.</p><p>"Well look at you two."</p><p>San raises his head up after catching his breath and locks gazes with Seonghwa and Wooyoung who are standing on the doorway to Seonghwa and Hongjoong's room.</p><p>"Hyung-" San begins.</p><p>Seonghwa walks to him and cradles his face gently, thumb tracing his bottom lip."Did you enjoy it Sannie? Fucking your Hyung?" he says, voice low.</p><p>San nods immediately, a moan escaping his lips as Hongjoong keeps squeezing around him. Wooyoung crosses the room after locking the door behind him, he sits down behind Hongjoong and cradles the older males face, tracing his lip softly.</p><p>"Did you like it Hyung?" With a nod from Hongjoong, Wooyoung nods and sits up a little, taking his clothes off and tossing them on the floor. Seonghwa follows his lead and tosses them on the floor as well.</p><p>San lays down on his back and places Hongjoong on top of him, Seonghwa behind Hongjoong and Wooyoung behind him.</p><p>Hongjoong slides back down on San's cock and moans softly, Seonghwa pecks his shoulder softly and slides his cock in with San's. He winces at the sudden stretch and grips San's locks a bit tightly, the younger gently stroking his back.</p><p>Wooyoung slides his cock on his mouth, the tip leaking pre-cum and angry red. Hongjoong moans at the heaviness on his tongue and kitten licks the tip, watching as Wooyoung lets out a loud moan and moves his hips.</p><p>San and Seonghwa start to thrust into him, both males groaning and grunting at the tighteness of Hongjoong's walls.</p><p>At a particular thrust from Seonghwa, Hongjoong wails loud, spraying over his chest and over San. The sound makes Wooyoung come as well on his mouth, Seonghwa and San following behind him.</p><p>"We're not done Hyung." San says.</p><p>"You're in for a long night baby." Seonghwa adds.</p><p>
  <b>This is really short and it sucks but eh, nothing is done perfectly.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14. Woosan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>☂️ Based off that fansign where they dressed up few days ago<br/>☂️ San is a police officer and Wooyoung is a batista<br/>☂️ Woosan are also husbands<br/>☂️ Short, fluffy and slightly suggestive (?)</p><p>Song rec: Still here - Ateez</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>×</p><p> </p><p>After work San bid goodbye to his colleagues and started driving to the café. Despite it being almost midnight, he knew his husband is almost finished with his shift.</p><p>While buried deep in his thoughts San arrived at Aurora Café, parking in the parking lot and exiting out of the car, his feet carrying him inside the warm and cozy café.</p><p>"San?"</p><p>"What? No kisses for me?"</p><p>Wooyoung laughs and shakes his head, stepping over the counter and wrapping his arms around him, the older male smiling and hugging his husband back.</p><p>"Thank you for picking me up every night despite working late." Wooyoung says.</p><p>"It's not a problem Woo." San pecks his temple softly, letting the younger pull away and go back to the backroom to change and grab his bag. Wooyoung comes back after a few minutes, taking his hand on his and walking out of the café, flipping the sign over to CLOSED and following San inside the car, the two happily chatting on their way back home despite being crazily tired and exhausted.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" Wooyoung asks once they've showered and changed into pajamas.</p><p>"No not really." San replies shaking his head, pulling the two of them on their shared large bed and snuggling into the blankets. Wooyoung nods and nuzzles into his neck, their fronts pressed together.</p><p>San rests his palm gently on Wooyoung's lower back, a warning to stay still. Wooyoung just ignores him and rolls his hips, a smirk plastered on his face as San lets out a low groan, his hands flying to Wooyoung's hips and gripping them tightly.</p><p>Wooyoung mewls loudly, liking the sudden act of dominance and no control. San just stares at him, raising his chin up with his left hand and meeting his eyes, the older returning his smirk.</p><p>"Needy Youngie?"</p><p>Wooyoung nods, moaning shamelessly as San's right hand glides across his inner thighs, his fingers digging into the warm flesh.</p><p>"Use your words Wooyoung."</p><p>"Good, now strip for me. We're gonna have fun tonight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15. Seongjoong, Woosan (?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: smut, fluff, angst, Dom/Sub themes, rough sex, fluffy sex, a bit of BDSM (only ropes), name calling (slut, whore, bitch, etc.), top!Seonghwa, power bottom!Hongjoong, violence, hurt/comfort, squint to find Woosan (they're the second most mentioned couple aye-), dirty talk, cockwarming, Hwa has a breeding kink, A/B/O, explicit language, swearing/cursing, marking, Seongjoong are horny and fuck everywhere, fwb to lovers, multiple orgasms, male pregnancy, child birth (not graphic), Seongjoong scent each other, pregnancy sex, cuddling &amp; smuggling, self-lubrication, knotting, nesting, Joong is insecure but Hwa comforts him, gentle sex, hair-pulling, slow burn (?), someone attempts to assault Hongjoong but Hwa ain't having it, aftercare, use of a safe word (I think? Idk, lemme know), um Woosan angst?, emotional sex]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hongjoong was so fucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed the first 3 classes, didn't do his assignment and didn't call Eden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was going to nag his ear off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly takes a shower, not bothering to eat, grabbing his bag from his chair and running out of the apartment — after locking it  — to meet Wooyoung in the parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black haired beauty was sitting in the driver's seat, his phone pressed against his ear as he talked with someone. Hongjoong guesses it's San from the way Wooyoung's mouth is pressed into a gentle smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking love-struck, cheesy, sappy, high school sweethearts lovers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong isn't jealous of their relationship. Not at all since he was the one to set them up together in the first place. That's the only thing the umbrella couple are grateful for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them — Hongjoong, San and Wooyoung — grew up together, friends even before they were born and still in their mothers wombs. Hongjoong was born first, followed by San next year in July and then Wooyoung in the same year but in November. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was in his second year of high school when he had enough of their 'who's going to confess first?' bullshit so the said man set them up on a blind date. Which was pretty successful thanks to the obvious marks on their necks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San and Wooyoung ended up skipping their year and joined Hongjoong in his third year. The two may be loud and annoying at times but he was glad that they did. At least his classes weren't so boring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the fourth year they meet Seonghwa, Jongho and Yunho (thanks to Wooyoung) and Yeosang and Mingi (thanks to San). They all quickly became friends, the eight of them having sleepovers and study dates regularly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong however, developed a crush on a certain blond. Which quickly turned to them being friends with benefits. The rest of their friends didn't know about it (hell, even San and Wooyoung who were the closest to him didn't know). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their little game quickly stopped after graduating, as they got scouted by KQ. They were trained to be secret agents after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first it was easy, testing their condition, their strategic thinking, their speed, stamina but it got harder and harsher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San and Wooyoung were the best out of all of them, the umbrella couple quickly climbing on top and ranking the highest. They were so often on missions that the six of them started to miss them so they demanded to give them a break. Eden only hummed in response. The next day the umbrella couple were already all over each other, not sparing a glance to anyone besides their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon exams took place. They all studied together despite being in different majors. San and Wooyoung were majoring in Dance, Seonghwa was in Child Development, Hongjoong and Mingi were in music, Yeosang in Biology and Biochemistry, Yunho in Architecture and Jongho in Photography. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exams were stressful, they had little time to spend together, and even worse, Hongjoong misses his first three classes. He missed three exams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocks on the car window with his knuckles gently to not scare the younger and gets in the passenger seat, tossing his bags (a smaller one was inside) on the backseat and resting his head on the car seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, I love you." Hongjoong can somewhat hear San saying I love you too on the other line before Wooyoung hangs up and tosses his phone in his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Overslept again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Jesus. I don't feel like going today. And it's only 9 am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nods in understanding and starts to drive out of the parking lot. "Eden called. Said he wants to talk to you and Seonghwa." Hongjoong turns his head to the side, looking at the black haired beauty next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black haired man had his long black hair tied into a low ponytail that rested gently on his nape, a few strands loose and framing his God like face. Thin black eyebrows with hazel colored eyes, long pretty eyelashes and a beauty mark under his left eye. He also had a mole on his bottom lip. It was more presented than before because Hongjoong knew it was San's doing. He was dressed in a soft, black blazer that was draped over a silky, white dress shirt, the buttons opened at the top and exposing his neck and chest that were filled with love bites, some deeper than the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What for?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't know to be honest." With that Hongjoong drops the topic, knowing that he was going to talk to Eden anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they arrive in front of their building, both getting out of the car and walking to the front where Seonghwa and San were waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung goes first, skipping a few stairs and happily bouncing towards San. The older male looks at him with a raised eyebrow, gaze dark as his larger hand wraps around the back of Wooyoung's neck and throat. Hongjoong knew it was an act of dominance. He had seen San do it on multiple occasions ever since he brought the pretty, soft and black choker with a diamond attached to the front of the choker for Wooyoung last year for the younger's 22nd birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong curiously stands next to Seonghwa, the grey haired sighing softly and telling him to follow him to Eden's office. The two leave the umbrella couple alone, walking into the elevator and waiting for their floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa turned to him, eyebrows furrowed as he explained. "Hyunjae showed up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong feels anger boil inside of him. Hyunjae was a stalker, stalking Wooyoung through high school until now. A month after they entered college Hyunjae had an encounter with San, a bad one that it took Wooyoung a week to calm San down from the pure anger he had released. It was also the first time Hongjoong saw Wooyoung getting scared of San. It however, thankfully, lasted shortly as the older male realized he had scared his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time Hongjoong and Wooyoung saw blood on San's hands. A week later after San had calmed down, the trio always stuck together no matter where they went. The teachers didn't say anything, as it was an order from Eden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did he do this time?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He tried to rile up San, telling him that Woo was sleeping around, spilling secret information to everyone...." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stops him right there, already knowing where this conversation was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He triggered San's possessiveness again. But he did tell me that he's going to try and hold himself back from scaring Woo again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong sighs softly and nods, leaning his head on the wall and closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joong." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong expected the older man to continue talking, to continue his sentence. But all he felt was soft lips pressed against his own. He stood there for a moment before his brain figured out that Seonghwa was kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shouldn't feel this good. It shouldn't arouse him. It shouldn't fuck up with his feelings and emotions but... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seonghwa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the only man he had allowed to kiss him. So he brings his arms up and wraps them around Seonghwa's narrow waist, pulling him closer and opening his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was staring at him gently but his eyes were dark, lips pressed into a small smirk. Hongjoong chuckles and deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue past Seonghwa's soft pillowy lips and sucks on his tongue. The low groan Seonghwa lets out is sinful, his lower half pressing into Hongjoong's as he pulls away and attaches his lips onto his neck, sucking dark purples and blues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa pulls away with a smirk, pecking his forehead softly and walking out of the elevator, leaving Hongjoong alone with his annoying thoughts. He sighs and walks out as well, following the giant and greeting the people that pass by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hallway to Eden's office was empty, by the olders order since he liked to work in peace, his secretary sitting in front of his office doing her work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa and Hongjoong walk in anyway, ignoring the secretary and closing the door behind them. They sit down on the chairs, leaning into the soft leather as they wait for Eden to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male speaks up after a few minutes have passed, setting his pen down and sliding a folder towards them. "Read that first." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong takes the folder in his hands, opening it and reading it. Seonghwa leans into his personal space, his nose brushing against Hongjoong's cheek as he reads the information as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eden, are you sure about this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older male nods with a hum. "I would send Wooyoung and San but considering what happened with Hyunjae...I won't. So I'm sending you two instead." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa hums softly, placing one leg over another one. "So you want us to act like a couple for this mission?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eden nods. "Yes. Everything is explained in the folder. It's up to you two to decide the details."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two nod, getting up after saying goodbye to Eden and walking out of the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They step in the elevator again, Seonghwa pressing the button for the ground floor and stepping back as the doors slide close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong is aware that Seonghwa is standing behind him, staring into the back of his head as he fidgets a little. He also knows the older won't do anything to harm him, physically and mentally, and perhaps emotionally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa's chest presses into his back, the warmth from the older man pleasantly stinging into Hongjoong's thin shirt. The taller male presses soft kisses over his neck, licking small strips with his tongue leaving wet trails. He then presses his teeth against the skin, biting down gently below Hongjoong's earlobe and leaving a love bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Hwa," Hongjoong feels his cheeks turn red from the man's actions. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren't</span>
  </em>
  <span> lovers. They're friends who occasionally come to each other's apartment and fuck their frustration out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my dear Joongie?" Seonghwa is so cocky Hongjoong wants to punch him but he knows it'll be useless since Seonghwa is stronger than him. So he keeps his mouth shut, sighing in relief when the sliding doors open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong walks out first, feeling panic arise in his chest from the moment that just happened in the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck. What the actual fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks out of the building, taking huge gulps of air as he waits for Wooyoung to drop him off back home. The younger comes out 15 minutes later, still in the same outfit but there are love bites and hickeys all over his neck, jaw, throat and exposed chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>San, I think you outdid it this time.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No, Hongjoong didn't forget to note that the black haired beauty was limping slightly, lips swollen and bitten and hair messy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did it go?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung sighs and walks to his car, getting in and turning on the engine. Hongjoong follows him, getting in and closing the door. He gives the younger time to gather his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"San, he—" Wooyoung sighs again, resting his head on the car seat. "He got angry. Not angry </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but still angry. He fucked me on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> table, something we both agreed not to because of work. But today he just...." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong reaches out over the console, grabbing Wooyoung's hand, squeezing it softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take your time, Youngie." Wooyoung nods, sniffling a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He isn't the San I fell in love with. He isn't the sweet, kind and charming San I met on the fucking blind date. He isn't even looking me in the eyes! He's like a whole different person!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stays quiet for a bit, taken back by the youngest outburst. He knew Wooyoung was right. San never acted like Wooyoung had described him to. He was always cheerful, helping others and charming. He had everyone swooning over him but he purposely chose Wooyoung as his second half. His other half that he treasured deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to talk to him?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung shakes his head, turning on the engine and driving out of the parking lot. "No, I'll deal with it myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nods, resting his head on the car seat and closing his eyes. After a few minutes of driving, Wooyoung parks in the parking lot, he turns off the engine and gets out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong takes his bag from the backseat and follows the younger into the apartment complex, the two stepping into the elevator and waiting for their floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they arrive at their shared floor, both going to their doors and walking in. Hongjoong closes the door behind him, taking his shoes off and placing them neatly on the shoe rack. He walks into the living room, noticing that the place is neatly cleaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong can see the door to Seonghwa's room is opened, so he places his bag on the couch and walks towards it. He knocks on the door gently with his knuckles, slowly stepping in and looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close and slamming him against the wall. A hand holds his head gently, the touch feather light. Hongjoong opens his eyes now, his gaze locking with Seonghwa's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older is dressed in a simple sleeveless shirt and sweatpants, hair messy and face free from the makeup. Hongjoong now realizes Seonghwa's right hand is holding his head gently, his fingertips gently digging into Hongjoong's scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa snorts, lifting up his left hand and gently poking the tip of his nose. Hongjoong scrunches his nose, poking the olders nose back. Seonghwa lets out a small chuckle, pulling away and setting Hongjoong down on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to do it tonight?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong sits up, resting his weight on his elbows as he looks at the grey haired male. "We have nothing this week besides discussing the details of the mission so..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods, closing the door to his room and walking towards Hongjoong. He gets on the bed, slowly getting Hongjoong's personal space and wrapping his slender fingers around the hem of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong lets him and raises his arms up, letting Seonghwa take his shirt off and toss it on the floor. Seonghwa gets closer to him again, his soft lips pressing light kisses on Hongjoong's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa gently pushes him down on his back, the sheets still warm from where the older male had been sleeping. Hongjoong rests his head comfortably on Seonghwa's pillow, letting the older male press kisses against his soft, slightly tanned scarred skin. Seonghwa then pulls away, taking their clothes off and tossing them on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong pulls him down until their chests press together, his fingertips gently tracing random patterns over Seonghwa's shoulder blades, back, lower back and spine. He gently presses his fingers into Seonghwa's nape, not missing the way the older man's breath hitched, his heartbeat beating faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong chuckles, capturing his lips into a sweet kiss. Seonghwa snorts playfully, squeezing his hips in a playful warning. The Omega chuckles again at the Alpha's antics, trailing his lips down his neck and sucking small hickeys. Hongjoong latches his lips on Seonghwa's throat, sucking a particular large hickey on his Adam's apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa lets out a low moan, his fingers digging harshly into Hongjoong's hips drawing blood. Hongjoong flinches a little from the sudden pain, his grip around the Alpha loosening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joong, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nods, pulling Seonghwa closer and nuzzling into neck. "I'm okay. It was just.....sudden."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa lets out a low hum, pulling back a little and leaving soft kisses over Hongjoong's neck, shoulders and chest. He wraps his lips around the hardened bud, the action causing Hongjoong to moan loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa hums, satisfied with the loud noise the younger made. He gently licks over it, taking the other bud and pinching it a little. Hongjoong mewls so loudly Seonghwa has to clamp his hand over his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets it rest there for a few seconds before removing it, pecking Hongjoong's cheek softly and pulling back to reach over to the nightstand, pulling out the small bottle of lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need prep?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll stretch you out just in case. I don't want to hurt you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nods, spreading his legs willingly and letting the older man slip two fingers inside his hole, gently pumping them and tracing his rim lightly with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets his head rest on the pillow, dragging his fingernails down Seonghwa's muscular back and moaning softly. The grey haired male decides to add two fingers, now knuckle deep as he stretches out Hongjoong. Hongjoong can feel the way Seonghwa's long and slender fingers are touching his bundle of nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a particular jab he moans louder, his orgasm catching him off guard as he spills over his chest and stomach. He's rewarded with gentle kisses over his face, and a soft peck on the lips. Seonghwa pulls his fingers out, drizzling lube onto his length and gently sliding in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong is then aware of the slick he's producing, his inner Omega howling in joy as Seonghwa bottoms out, the drags of his cock filling him up and pleasuring his inner walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a lewd moan as Seonghwa angles his hips, the movement causing the tip of Seonghwa's cock to brush against Hongjoong's prostate. Hongjoong grips Seonghwa's forearms tightly as the Alpha picks up his pace, his thrusts brutal and powerful as he slams into his Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Omega huh... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong's moans get louder so Seonghwa smashes his lips against his, tongue slipping inside and sucking harshly on his tongue. The younger male lets out a low grunt, legs locking together around Seonghwa's waist as the grey haired male speeds up his thrusts, his orgasm coming quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joong—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knot me, Seonghwa." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa grunts as the Omega clenches around his length, his hands leaving bruises on Hongjoong's hips. He fastenes his pace again, leaning down and clamping his mouth on the younger's neck as his knot forms, his orgasm hitting him like a wave and locking them together for a while. Hongjoong clenches around him again, moving his hips in small circles as he lets out small whimpers out of his mouth from being filled to the brim with Seonghwa's cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa lays them down on their sides, pulling Hongjoong close to his chest and pecking his forehead softly. He runs his fingers through the white strands, the Omega happily purring and nuzzling into his chest like a kitten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feeling okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with Hongjoong's answer, Seonghwa pulls the comforter over their naked bodies, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong and letting sleep consume him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he wakes up it's a few hours later, the clock reading 7 pm. Seonghwa opens his eyes fully then, rubbing the sleepiness and blurriness from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down at the sleeping Omega, softly leaving a kiss on his forehead and getting up from the bed (he didn't forget to slip out of Hongjoong, the younger letting out a small moan from the sudden emptiness). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to the bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel and wetting it, then he goes back to his room and cleans up himself and Hongjoong. He opens the window to let the air in and sprays a febreeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he goes to the closet to grab fresh clothes he hears shouting and things breaking (glass maybe?) so he quickly puts them on and goes to investigate the loud sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa opens the door to his and Hongjoong's apartment (yes, they share it) and takes a quick look around the empty hallway. He focuses with his hearing, the sounds coming from....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San and Wooyoung's apartment? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puzzled and confused, Seonghwa takes the spare key to their apartment and inserts it into the lock, unlocking the door and stepping into the loud apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wooyoung? San?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seonghwa Hyung!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the distress in Wooyoung's voice Seonghwa marches towards the kitchen where he finds the couple standing at least 10 meters apart from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also noted how San's eyes flashed when he stepped into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go." He pushes Wooyoung behind him, silently telling the younger Omega to go to his and Hongjoong's apartment. Wooyoung obeys him, running out of his and San's apartment to the parents apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Seonghwa is sure Wooyoung left, he turns his body around and locks eyes with the angry Alpha in front him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck did you do San!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't do anything!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why is he distressed?! Scared?! Fucking terrified of you, San!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because of Hyunjae?" Seonghwa knew he had hit the bullet with that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't mention that bastard's name!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having enough of the yelling and no answers, Seonghwa steps forward and takes San by his collar, pushing him harshly against the wall and glaring into his red eyes with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fucking listen to me Choi San." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seong—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up and listen!" San looks at him like a kicked puppy, his eyes flashing between red and hazel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna take a week off to sort out your shit. You aren't going to talk to anyone unless it's me and Hongjoong. Wooyoung is going to stay with us during that in Hongjoong's room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want me to do Hyung?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sort out your shit San. This isn't you. This is not the sweet and kind San Wooyoung met and knows." Silence. "He's fucking terrified San."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa lets him go then, setting the younger down on a kitchen stool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be going now. Take care Sannie." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will......Hyung." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods, walking out of the destroyed apartment and into his own. He locks the door behind him, walking into his room where a sleepy Hongjoong is cuddling now sleeping Wooyoung, the youngest nuzzling into Hongjoong's chest like a kitten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa walks to his bed, slowly sitting down on the warm silky sheets to not disturb the sleeping Omega in his partners arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What woke you up?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The smell of distress. I thought it was you at first but then I realized it couldn't be since you never smell of distress. So when I woke up," Hongjoong pats Wooyoung's head softly."I found this one cuddling into me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah....." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I gave him a week. He can only talk to me and you. Woo is gonna stay with us in your room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still sleepy Hongjoong nods and rests his head back on the pillow, eyes closing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go and make dinner." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small hum from Hongjoong, Seonghwa walks into the kitchen where he starts making dinner. After an hour, he sets the plates filled with food on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong then walks out of his room, clad in only a large pastel purple sweater that belongs to Seonghwa. The Omega hums happily at the sight of food on the table, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa's middle and nuzzling into his chest like a kitten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening to you too I guess." Hongjoong giggles at the Alpha's playful remark and leaves a soft peck on his cheek, the small action cashing Seonghwa to giggle as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay. You're cute." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small smirk plastered on his face Hongjoong sits down on the kitchen stool and makes himself comfortable, taking his chopsticks and beginning to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung joins them shortly in a few minutes, clad in only sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt that smells faintly of San. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa makes a mental note to get Wooyoung some clothes from his and San's apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit and eat Woo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obeying his hyungs Wooyoung sits down and accepts his plate from Seonghwa, the Alpha sitting in front of them and eating as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong raises his head up, eyes locking with Seonghwa's momentarily, the two having a quick and silent conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I get my clothes from my apartment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods. "Yeah, you can. Do you want us to go with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung seemed puzzled, his eyebrows furrowed in. "I— I don't know...."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong reaches his hand out, gently placing his hand on the youngers and stroking his knuckles softly. "Seonghwa can go with you. Just in case, okay? We don't know what kind of state San is in at the moment or tomorrow morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too exhausted to fight with his hyungs Wooyoung nods. The oldest two nod as well, taking their spoons and continuing to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the three are done eating, Hongjoong takes the dirty and empty plates and utensils and goes to wash them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Hongjoong washes them, Seonghwa goes with Wooyoung to his and San's apartment to get clothes for the younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung lets Seonghwa walk in first, following the older male into the middle sized bedroom that looks like a mess. He goes to his side of the closet, grabbing clothes from the hangers and throwing them carelessly into a suitcase. He takes a few shirts from San's side that smell like him and adds them in as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes the suitcase and drags it behind him, Seonghwa letting them out first and closing the door behind him. He walks inside and heads to Hongjoong's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong opens it and lets him in, closing the door and going back to organizing his closet. He sorts them out by colors (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, nude and all other shades possible), leaving empty space to sort out Wooyoung's clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just toss them in if you want." Hongjoong says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nods, setting the suitcase on the bed and opening it, taking the clothes and tossing them in a pile. Hongjoong hums satisfied and closes the closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eden wants to talk to me and Seonghwa tomorrow so we'll sleep earlier. You can do whatever you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay Hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong looks at him sadly and pulls him into a tight hug, rubbing his back gently. Wooyoung lets him and rests his head comfortably on the olders shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Woo. Take your time. You need a break too." Wooyoung nods again. Hongjoong smiles again, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead and walking out of the room, most likely going to find Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung lets himself sit down on Hongjoong's bed, crossing his legs and thinking over everything that happened in one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Flashback]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wooyoung lets San drag him to his office, the older male tightly gripping his arm as he harshly throws him on his desk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"San—"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shut the fuck up." Stunned at the sudden sharp words from his lover's mouth, Wooyoung fails to push San off of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The older man laps up at his exposed neck, sinking his teeth into the skin harshly (and breaking it, drawing blood) and leaving deep blues and purples.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wooyoung shifts uncomfortably, whimpering as San's movements get aggressive and less comfortable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"S-San! — Agh! — Stop please!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shut the fuck up Omega and listen to your Alpha." San growls in his ear, eyes flashing red as he turns him around, sliding their pants and boxers down onto the floor. He then slides in, his hands gripping Wooyoung's hips so tightly they started to bruise immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>San fixes his posture, slamming the younger against his chest and angling his hips to find the right angle. Wooyoung screams at a particular thrust to his prostate, his brain torn between pleasure and pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck, your little pussy takes me so well. A perfect pup—breeding–bitch. Only mine. Gonna fill you up with my cum until you pass out from it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wooyoung knows San isn't in control but his inner Alpha, but his inner Omega is torn between talking back (because he knows San loves it when he does it) and pushing the Alpha off of him (which is currently impossible considering San is physically stronger than him).</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>San lets out a low grunt, pulling Wooyoung impossibly closer to his body and thrusting faster, his pace brutal and powerful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Gonna knot you. Pump you full of my seed until you're bearing my pups. My perfect heirs."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wooyoung scratches at the hard wood of San's desk, his body shaking from the powerful (and somewhat painful) pleasure buzzing in his veins.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"G-Gonna cum—"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Cum, Omega."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wooyoung screams when he comes, ropes of white shooting everywhere. San is still thrusting into him, his knot forming quickly. After a few powerful thrusts San comes as well, his knot locking them together for a while.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exhausted, Wooyoung leans his body on San's, the Alpha taking him into his arms and sitting down on his chair. He pulls Wooyoung closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and nosing along his neck and throat. Wooyoung lets San scent him, the older now alarmingly calm and collected.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They cleaned up after that, Wooyoung fixing his clothes and walking out of San's office to drive Hongjoong back to their apartments.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[End of flashback]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivers at the marks carved into the skin of his hips, his Omega howling and whimpering at the same time. He snuggles into the covers and closes his eyes, letting sleep consume him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning Seonghwa checks on him, the older a bit worried of how the younger is still in bed, considering it's 10 AM and he usually wakes up a few minutes before 10.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa leaves with a soft kiss on the younger's forehead, closing the door behind him and going to the kitchen to make breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's still sleeping?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Seonghwa sits down on the kitchen stool, watching the Omega cook. "Could be from exhaustion and stress."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong hums, flipping the pancakes on a plate and smearing them with strawberry jam. "I would be too if my mate acted like San did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa's ears perk up, lifting his head up and locking gazes with Hongjoong. The Omega shrugs his shoulders, taking the large white plate in his hands and setting it on the middle of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa extends his arms out, wrapping them around Hongjoong's slim waist and pulling him close onto his lap. Hongjoong lets him and makes himself comfortable, his head resting on Seonghwa's shoulder as the Alpha cuts a pancake in half with a knife and picks it up with his fork, bringing it close to Hongjoong's mouth and letting him bite it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums at the sweetness engulfing his taste buds, swallowing the mixture and letting the Alpha feed him more. He lets Seonghwa feed him the rest of the breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they're done with breakfast, Hongjoong takes a sticky note and writes a small message and sticks it on the fridge for Wooyoung when he wakes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa takes his hand gently, wrapping their fingers together and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. Hongjoong hums happily at the Alpha's affection, nuzzling into his shoulder and almost purring a little. Seonghwa chuckles, pressing another kiss onto his temple and picking him up in his arms. Hongjoong let's him, resting his head on the Alpha's shoulder and wrapping his legs around the olders slim waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa chuckles again deep in his throat, carrying him to his room and closing the door with his foot. He walks across the room to his bed where he sits down and leans his back on the headboard. Hongjoong stays still on Seonghwa's lap, his legs on each side of the older man's hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa leans in closer then, nosing along his throat and pressing small kisses on the soft skin. Hongjoong lets out a small whimper, jutting his hips down against Seonghwa's. The grey haired groans, his hands gripping Hongjoong's hips tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hwa.... Can you... Um.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa laughs at his nervousness and nods his head, taking his pants off and tossing them on the floor. He adds their boxers to the pile and takes the lube from the nightstand, covering his fingers  with it and slipping two fingers inside Hongjoong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger mewls, head thrown back as Seonghwa adds another finger and lets him fuck himself on the older mans fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-gonna cum—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to keep my cock warm then don't even think about it. You want my cock don't you baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nods his head repeatedly, lining Seonghwa's cock towards his clenching hole and sliding down on it. He lets out a loud moan as Seonghwa adjusts their position, his cock hitting the bundle of nerves every time he bucks his hips up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong's inner Omega mewls, resting his head on Seonghwa's chest as the Alpha lays down on his back on the bed, his slender fingers playing with the white strands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong lets him and closes his eyes, purring happily as Seonghwa runs his fingers through his white hair and starts braiding them. Remembering that Seonghwa is still buried deep inside of him, Hongjoong decides to clench around the Alpha's cock, the action causing Seonghwa to stop all of his movements and thrust up into him. Hongjoong moans loudly, gripping Seonghwa's shoulders tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Do you want something, sugar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I ride you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods, settling himself comfortably against the headboard, gripping Hongjoong's hips and letting the male ride him, the younger moaning loudly, his eyes shut in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, you feel so good." Hongjoong mewls when Seonghwa bucks his hips up again, his nails scratching down the Alpha's chest roughly. Seonghwa winces as the blood pours down his chest but ignores it, keeping his full focus on making Hongjoong cum and knot him. The Omega wails when his prostate was hit roughly, head flying back and his vision going white for a moment. A moment later when he opens his eyes again, he’s comfortably settled on top of Seonghwa, the Alpha’s knot inside him and keeping him warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hwa?” Hongjoong mumbles sleepily, his voice rough and scratchy from moaning. Seonghwa gently kisses his forehead, large palm softly tracing patterns on his back. The older pulls the blanket and comforter more over them, nuzzling his cheek on the crown of Hongjoong’s head. “What is it pup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." Hongjoong snuggles closer into Seonghwa's chest, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep then. San's coming over next week." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Wooyoung?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll talk to him before San arrives." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong lets himself fall asleep again, comfortably nuzzling into Seonghwa's chest. The Alpha lets him fall asleep, running his fingers through his white hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How do I tell you that I love you, Hongjoong-ah? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>×</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By next week, Seonghwa dyed his hair red, Hongjoong went from fading white to a stunning soft and peachy pink hair and Wooyoung grew his hair out, now tied into a small ponytail at the back and adding blonde to the back as well, his front hair black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was the one who let San walk in the apartment, the older going from black-white mullet to a stunning hot pink color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung…" San keeps his distance from him, his shoulders tense. Hongjoong reaches up on his tippy toes and gently pats the top of San's head, smiling softly at the younger male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright. He's in my room. Seonghwa will be back soon." San nods sheepishly, carefully walking into the neat and clean living room. San notices a nest in a corner of the living room, his nose picking up Wooyoung's cherry blossom scent from the nest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, San sits down on the purple velvet couch and waits for Hongjoong to come back. Just as Hongjoong comes back with two cups of tea, Seonghwa's voice rings through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The peach haired Omega gets up from the couch so fast San thinks he might've tripped and injured himself. Hongjoong's and Seonghwa's scents blend so easily — apples and vanilla — the sugary scent almost making him nauseas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two older males walk into the living room, Seonghwa going to him and gently kissing his forehead. San lets the older Alpha shower him in affection after a week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Hyung. I needed that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome Sannie." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two males ignore the nest in the corner of their living room, Hongjoong sitting down beside him and Seonghwa going to his room (San assumes he is). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Seonghwa pops through the kitchen window, gesturing to Hongjoong to follow him. Curiously Hongjoong gets up again and walks to the kitchen, the two standing in a corner that hides both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"San….?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widening his eyes at the familiar San gets up too quickly from the couch, almost getting dizzy but balancing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woo." San badly wanted to go to Wooyoung and embrace him but he keeps his hands to himself, trapping his body to stay in one place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung frowns, the corners of his mouth set in a straight line. The Omega crosses the living room and goes to him, wrapping his around him into a tight hug. Wooyoung can feel San's body shudder as the older pulls him impossibly closer, nuzzling into his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-Woo….. Young-ah…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, it's okay. Take your time, love." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung pulls both of them on the couch, keeping San close to him and stroking his hair softly. San nuzzles into his neck again, his tongue swiping a strip over the mating mark. The Omega shivers under him, his hands gripping San's pink locks tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sannie, not here." San places a kiss on the mating mark and pulls his head away, locking gazes with his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woo, I—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll talk at our apartment okay? Hwa and Joong need space too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San nods and let's Wooyoung pull away from him, going to the corner of the living room and grabbing the clothes and blankets from the nest. He gives it to San who looks at him confused. "Can you leave these in the spare room next to our bedroom?" With a nod San walks from Hongjoong's and Seonghwa's apartment to his and Wooyoung's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung packs the clothes into a suitcase he brought with him last week and drags it to the hallway, announcing that he's leaving. The older two males say goodbye to him with a kiss on his forehead, patting his head softly and letting him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung walks inside their apartment and closes the door behind him, his nostrils and senses immediately hit with San's rosemary scent. His cherry blossom scent was washed by San's since the Alpha was the only one in the apartment for a week. Feeling bad (he doesn't know why) Wooyoung enters their bedroom and throws the suitcase on a chair, grabbing the small baby blue box in his hands and letting his feet carry him to the spare room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sannie?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha turns around after he's done placing the last item down on the floor in a circle, his nest however is missing a few items. Ignoring that Wooyoung steps closer to San and places the box into the pink haired males hands, curiously watching as San opens the box and inspects it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woo, are you — are you serious?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nods, mouth pulled in a thin line as he waits for San to start yelling at him. The Alpha, however, surprises his mate as he pulls him into a tight hug, being careful of his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you Wooyoung. I'm so sorry for last week, for everything." San apologizes, heart heavy as tears threaten to pour. Wooyoung pulls him impossibly closer, keeping his mate and lover close to him and kissing his temple softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too Sannie. And I forgive you. Some may say it's too early but I don't. I thought of it a lot during that week we were separated and my heart says it's the right thing to do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San looks at him and smiles softly, salty tears trailing down his cheeks, the liquid soaking Wooyoung's shirt but he couldn't care right now. San is more important than a shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung gently pushes San down on his back in his nest, climbing on top of him and kissing him fully. San's arms wrap around his waist and flip them over gently, his hands resting beside Wooyoung's head and caging him in. Wooyoung looks up at him and smiles softly, reaching his hand up and placing it on San's cheek, his thumb tracing a small heart on his cheekbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San chuckles through his tears and lets the younger wipe them off with his thumbs, ducking his head down and capturing Wooyoung's lips into a sweet kiss. Wooyoung just pulls him closer, his hands sliding up inside his shirt and running down his back, blunt nails scratching the skin softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San shudders on top of him, pulling back and taking his shirt off, tossing it on the floor and reaching down to take off Wooyoung's as well, the younger pulling their pants and underwear off and tossing them as well. San reaches up to the nightstand and takes out a bottle of lube, coating his fingers and gently sliding them inside Wooyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung moans lowly under him, spreading his legs and letting San place them on his shoulders as he adds another finger, crooking all four fingers and watching as Wooyoung mewls under him. He pulls them out and takes the bottle again, dribbling some on his length and slipping inside Wooyoung slowly, taking the youngers hands in his and placing them beside his head, kissing him again and thrusting forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung moans loudly, arching his back off the blankets and letting the male on top of him make love to him. San's mouth and teeth create hickeys and bruises on his flawless skin, the tan skin quickly being covered by deep purples and blues. San whispers sweet nothings into his ear quietly, only for the two of them to hear and no one else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wooyoung-ah — </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck baby</span>
  </em>
  <span> — I love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ngh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I love you too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San grunts as the Omega clenches around him, Wooyoung's nails scratching down his back and drawing blood. San hisses but ignores it, deciding to pick up his pace and fuck faster into Wooyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Sannie gonna come," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come baby." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San's hand wraps around his length, his stroking matching the pace of his hips. Wooyoung mewls under him, throwing his head back and letting his orgasm wash over him, his vision going white for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opens his eyes he's laying on top of San, the Alpha comfortably laying down on his back on the bed — wait, the bed? Oh, San must've moved them when he blacked out. Wooyoung reaches up and traces the mating mark on San's neck, the older male shivering and groaning lowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung smiles softly at his mate, kissing his nose softly and snuggling into his chest, tracing random patterns on San's chest with his fingertips. The Alpha moves them on their sides, his eyes opening and shining brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San smiles at him softly, his hand reaching up on his cheek and stroking the skin softly with his thumb. Wooyoung leans into the touch and nuzzles into his hand, kissing San's palm softly. The Alpha's chest swells with love and affection for his mate, feeling like he's back in high school all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two mates snuggle into each other, tangling their limbs and bodies together, the two of them staying inside their warm and cozy bubble, not letting anyone pop it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'll discuss the item in the box later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>×</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the mission again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're a 3 year old couple with a lot of sexual tesion." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong hums at Seonghwa's answer and goes to pick another shirt, not satisfied with the current one he's wearing. Seonghwa steps inside and goes to him, picking up a black shirt that has a sheery texture and is somewhat see-through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa takes the current black shirt he's wearing and tosses it on the bed, putting the sheery one on him instead. He takes a belt from a drawer and buckles it around Hongjoong's waist, placing his hands on his hips and pulling him close to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa's lips graze over his neck and throat, grinding their hips together. Hongjoong lets his head fall back, baring his throat as Seonghwa lets out a growl and starts marking him, the Alpha scenting him with his scent and his marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, gonna come." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Already? Needy pup aren't you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Seonghwa please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa chuckles, deep and velvety, as he continues to mark Hongjoong up, his hand slowly wrapping around Hongjoong's throat. He looks at him and finds the Omega nodding, tightening his grip a little and pressing his thumb on the pulse point, chest rumbling as the Omega under him submits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding that Hongjoong has had enough and they're late for the mission, Seonghwa pulls back, placing kisses on Hongjoong's skin and watching the Omega giggle. Seonghwa smiles softly and pecks his temple softly, grabbing a thin silver necklace with a blue butterfly dangling from it and places it around Hongjoong's neck, chuckling as the Omega shivers from the cold metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It has my name and scent on it. It means you're a marked Omega, not mated, otherwise we would have mating marks on our necks." Seonghwa gently explains and Hongjoong nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a hour the two of them arrive in front of what looked like a club, giving the bouncer their fake invitation card (thank you Yeosang) and walking inside, Hongjoong putting up an act of an innocent and naive Omega and clinging to Seonghwa. The Alpha keeps him close to his side, fingers stroking the exposed skin on his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay by my side Joong. And speak only when I address you, okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod from Hongjoong, Seonghwa finds the two of them a couch to sit on. Finding one Seonghwa drags Hongjoong beside him, sitting down on the deep purple velvety couch and spreading his legs, letting Hongjoong comfortably settle himself on his right thigh, his legs resting over Seonghwa's left thigh. Hongjoong drapes his arms around Seonghwa's neck, head buried in his neck and licking at the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa lets him do whatever he wants, placing a hand on his hip and keeping it there so the Omega doesn't fall off. Hongjoong's tongue licks at his earlobe and ear piercing, the Omega keen on pleasuring him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa watches out for other predators, eyes scanning the area and letting himself relax as Hongjoong moves down to suck marks on his neck and throat. His right hand wraps around the back of Hongjoong's neck, the Omega tensing and going still in his hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joong?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping his voice low so that only Hongjoong can hear him Seonghwa places a soft kiss on the Omegas cheek, his left hand rubbing tender circles on Hongjoong's tight thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay," Hongjoong whispers back softly, nuzzling his face into Seonghwa's neck. "It just surprised me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It made you feel like an caged animal, just like back in Russia a few months ago." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a tiny nod from Hongjoong, Seonghwa pulls him closer, kissing him softly. Hongjoong moans into the kiss, now fully seated on Seonghwa's lap and licking inside the Alpha's mouth. Seonghwa groans lowly as Hongjoong's hips move in circles, his cock pressing onto the Omegas ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hongjoong pulls away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, Seonghwa places a kiss on his cheek, telling him to wait for him and going to the bar to order a room. Like an obedient Omega, Hongjoong waits on the couch, playing with the necklace wrapped around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a hand wraps around his neck, rough fingers pressing into his skin. Hongjoong struggles to get out, torn between keeping an act of an obedient Omega or slam his elbow into his attackers face and knock him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Get away from my Omega!" Seonghwa's voice is muffled to Hongjoong's ears, the Alpha's apple scent wrapping around him like a blanket. "Hongjoong! Joong baby, can you hear me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong opens his eyes, teary eyes locking with Seonghwa's worried ones. The Alpha picks him up in his arms, saying something to the owner and walking down a hall, entering a room and closing it behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa settles him down on a bed, the room keys placed on a nightstand. Hongjoong licks his bottom lip and buries his head in Seonghwa's neck, licking at the spot where the mating mark would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joong? Baby, listen to me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay," Hongjoong interrupts him, wiping off the tears with his fingers gently. "I'm okay, really. I was just surprised since it was so sudden." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't know what to do huh,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nods, head bowed down as he can tell that their mission failed because of him. Seonghwa's hands lift his head up, the Alpha gently smiling at him with soft eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Joong. Really. Eden said it's okay if we fail. Not every mission had to be successful." Seonghwa comforts him like a mother would to her child, kissing his forehead softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No buts. I said it's okay, Eden said it's okay, our team says it's okay, and you're saying it's okay. I don't give a damn about what the higher ups think. They don't matter right now. So please, don't blame yourself okay? Your mental, emotional and physical state matter more to me then some fucking mission."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong feels tears in his eyes again, biting his bottom lip harshly to hold himself together. "You fucking bastard. Did I ever tell you how much I love you, huh? Did I Seonghwa?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hongjoong—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong pulls him close and then kisses him, both moaning as their lips make contact, the Alpha pushing the Omega on his back on the bed and climbing on top of him, pressing their fronts and chests together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hongjoong." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong gives him the most beautiful smile ever, connecting their lips again and moaning loudly as their teeth clash together. They make out for a few minutes, a string of saliva connecting their mouths when they pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's go home. It's been over an hour already." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa helps him get up from the bed, making sure the younger is properly okay and walking out of the damn club, entering his car and driving back to the apartment complex. Once they're back home the two shred their clothes into a laundry basket and step inside Seonghwa's shower, letting the warm water swallow them whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong leans into his chest and rests his chin on his shoulder, his hands gently resting on the hard muscles of Seonghwa's back. Seonghwa buries his nose into Hongjoong's neck and starts scenting him, softly licking at the mating glad. The Omega shivers in his arms, his lips pressing soft kisses on Seonghwa's collarbone and clavicle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha keeps the Omega close to him, finishing scenting him and kissing his forehead softly. Seonghwa's thumbs rub gentle circles into Hongjoong's lower back, the Omega purring as his back is being stretched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hwa?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I that easy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned at the Omegas question Seonghwa remains still, his ears not believing what he just heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I that easy to catch? Do I look that innocent and naive that someone attempted to assault me? Am I that ugly?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hongjoong!" Horrified at the Omegas questions Seonghwa raises Hongjoong's head up, looking straight into the youngers eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're not. You aren't innocent, none of us are considering our jobs, you aren't naive nor stupid nor ugly. You're beautiful inside and outside. I don't love you because of your appearance, I love you because of your personality — your inner self. You're my other half Joongie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moved by the Alpha's words, Hongjoong feels tears swell in his eyes again, this time letting them freely fall down his cheeks. He lets Seonghwa pulls him close to his chest, crying loudly into the older males chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you Hongjoong. Never forget that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong whimpers and nods, pulling away and wiping his eyes. The two of them silently finish their shower, dry off, put their clothes on and snuggle into Seonghwa's bed, the younger tightly wrapped around the Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>×</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year later, a few days before Christmas, Wooyoung's water breaks, the Omega loudly shouting for his Alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before we get into the present, let me show you the past for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Seonghwa comforted Hongjoong and the two confessed, they went to Eden and explained everything, the older man fully understanding and deciding to give them some time off, to heal, to spend time together, to finally not worry about dying or ending up in the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Few days later they met up with the rest of the team at San and Wooyoung's new house, the Omega cooking all of their favorite dishes with the help of his clumsy Alpha (he got railed that night when their friends left). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong and Seonghwa bought a new house as well, close to Wooyoung and San just in case. They settled in pretty quickly, making sure the house absolutely stinks of their combined scents — apples and vanilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two decided to get engaged in summer, on San's birthday to be exact, which only close friends and relatives attended (Eden, Maddox and Leez did as well). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for Woosan, they got more possessive and protective of each other (read: San), the two happily living together and no one to bother them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the present! Oh wait, is that a Woosan baby I hear? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung picks up his son in his arms and lets him latch to his nipple, cooing softly at the newborn baby in his arms. San's rosemary scent hits his senses, the Alpha being woken up by their Siamese cat Byeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female cat goes to him on the rocking chair, comfortably sprawling herself over Wooyoung's lap and nuzzling into his hand. The Omega chuckles and lets her, stroking her head softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He got hungry again?" San's voice rings next to his war, the Alpha hooking his chin on his shoulder and smiling softly at their son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm," Wooyoung moves his gaze way from their son and looks up at his fiancé, smiling softly and pecking his lips. San chuckles and nuzzles their cheeks together, placing a soft kiss on Wooyoung's temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merry Christmas Youngie." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merry Christmas Sannie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>×</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hwa?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too Joongie. So much." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fucking sap — </span>
  <em>
    <span>AGH</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa's gentle laughter fills their empty house, the two happy males stealing soft kisses from one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merry Christmas." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merry Christmas." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>F I N. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>April 30, 2021, 16:20 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Word count: 9, 202</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>